Lost Findings
by Tricia-chan
Summary: Chapter 14 is FINALLY up!!!! The conclusion!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Lost Findings  
  
Note: As most would see, these are original characters (except for Elza, damn how I wanted to play that version, and some characters, who have brief appearances). Other than that, Resident Evil, or Bio Hazard, belongs to Capcom.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Somewhere on Antarctica...  
  
"How are the preparations going?"  
"Smoothly. Better than usual. Even the higher-ups can't do a good of a job as this. I mean, their placement of labs across the globe was pretty careless. Look at what happened to Raccoon City."  
"It still amazes me how they were able to cover THAT up. If anyone suspected Umbrella of anything, we'd all be out of jobs. Probably even in jail."  
"The higher-ups have their ways. No one's suspicious, no matter how many we've killed."  
The double doors slid open and a woman emerged. All the voices halted as she entered.  
Terra Berkeley stood tall in the main lab center. Hands on her hips and chin held up high, she was a symbol of what a good leader really was. She was to make sure this lab didn't repeat the fate of the others...  
"How much longer until the experiment commences?" she asked briskly.  
"Another five minutes, ma'am," said a scientist. "Just herding up the last of the test subjects."  
"Well, get to it. It shouldn't take this long."  
"Yes, ma'am." The scientist picked up the pace.  
Terra smirked. She was getting millions of dollars from Umbrella for doing this. And once the new virus was tested for real, then she would get her millions, and sit up top in the higher branches of Umbrella.  
"We're ready," said a scientist.  
"Don't dawdle. Send them in."  
They looked from the gigantic catwalk onto the room below. They were separated from the room by thick glass.  
Seven people were pushed into the room. They huddled together, shivering in fear.  
Terra picked up the intercom mic. "Greetings, my guests. I hope you've enjoyed your stay. But now it's coming to an end. You prayed pathetically for a rescue, but none is coming. So sit back and relax, because within the next fifteen seconds, you're all gonna die." She nodded to the scientists. "Throw the switch."  
One did. The room below them filled with gray mist. The people scrambled and screamed, coughing on the mist, and pounding on the door.  
Terra nodded again. The scientist flipped the switch again. The mist was gone. Four people lay dead.   
Not for long. Within moments, they were on there feet, groaning for the taste of flesh. The remaining three tried to get away, but there was no escape. The zombies were on them, tearing the flesh off them.  
Terra directed her attention to a scientist, not at all fazed by the agonizing screams from below. "Well, that's all of them. Is the new virus all prepped now?"  
The scientist shook his head. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I believe the higher-ups still want more proof that this virus is steady."  
"Dammit! That means we'll have to find more people." She turned to a scientist. "Do you know of any survivors of Raccoon City? I doubt there's any citizens left. Once the virus was let loose, they sealed off the town."  
"Several, in fact," answered the scientist. He held up a file folder. "There's one who's well known. She's a professional daredevil motorcyclist. Elza Walker. Apparently, she left the city about days after the mansion incident."  
"I see...find her. She'll be a special guinea pig. And search for more people."  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Los Angles...  
  
Elza Walker picked up the newspaper. Then dropped it. Then picked it up again.  
She still couldn't believe it. It was a great shock on what happened to Raccoon City. At least to everyone, but her.  
She knew something was wrong. It sounds too weird that a group of professionals, STARS, had reported the presence of B-rated movie monsters. No one believed them. But she did. And since Umbrella ran that town, who knows what else they had in mind.  
Elza was a collage student. She made sure she got transferred to a collage FAR away.  
Her friends thought it was stupid she was leaving.  
"Elza, those are just rumors!"  
"How can you believe such a childish story?"  
"Soon, you'll see nothings wrong and will want to transfer back."  
But something was wrong. No matter how many times she told her friends to get out while they still could, they didn't listen. Now they were all dead.  
And on top of that, Umbrella had managed to cover it up yet again...  
Elza walked over to her mirror, and looked herself over. She was tall, with blond hair and blue eyes. She wore her biker outfit, which she'd worn in Raccoon. It clung to her like a second skin, but she didn't mind. She needed to take her mind off things. Maybe a good ride would help...  
She grinned at that. Motorcycles were her passion. She loved riding them, and preferred them to cars. And as a professional daredevil motorcyclist, nothing seemed to scare her.  
There was a loud thud at her apartment door. Elza finished tying her boots, and went to the door. She looked out.  
A bunch of angry-looking men in strange uniforms stood there. She knew that meant trouble.   
She was right. She jumped back as her door collapsed with another loud thud. Obviously, anyone in earshot was ignoring this.  
"Elza Walker?" said one. Elza felt her eyes widen as she saw the symbol for Umbrella on his uniform. On all the uniforms.  
Elza took a step back. "What do you want?"  
"You're coming with us." The soldier started towards her.  
Elza readied her fists. "Leave me alone. I'm not going anywhere with you!!"  
The soldiers rushed her. Elza tried to fight them off, but one of the soldiers struck her in the head with the butt of his gun. She fell into a painful unconsciousness.  
  
Washington D.C...  
  
"As you see, close to fifty people have disappeared over the last few months. All of whom had no family, and no one would know where they lived."  
Hiro Kumiya flipped through the file folder in front of him. The young Japanese-American narrowed his eyes at his superior. "This doesn't tell me much. It's like they vanished into thin air."  
"Exactly. Not much is known about the disappearances, but..." the older man leaned across his desk. "I have proof that Umbrella is behind it."  
"Umbrella? You've must be kidding. There's no way I can infiltrate an Umbrella facility. It gives me shivers when I think of the stuff they do..."  
"You must understand, Kumiya. You're the only one in this branch that believes that Umbrella is corrupt. Besides me. That's why I need you to go into the lab."  
"But it's Antarctica. Once I get there, how the hell am I gonna get out of here?! Even more, how the hell do I get there?!"  
His superior slid a long piece of paper across the desk. "This paper is an invitation on a cruise. It's given out to a select number of people. Umbrella is behind it. You can get to their lab via this."  
Hiro took the slip. "Okay, fine. But how am I gonna get out of there?"  
"First, find out what the hell they're doing. Second, is something IS going on, save all computer data onto a disc. That way, we'll have proof in what they're doing. Thirdly, once you get to a transmitter, contact me. I'll send in rescue. And if you can, save some of the people."  
"...Yessir. When do I leave?"  
"Look at the invitation."  
He complied. "In two days."  
"You'll be leaving then."  
  
London...  
  
"So you see, I need you to do this."  
Erika Harrison tapped her foot impatiently. "If you're so desperate, why don't you send in an armada of STARS? Why just me?"  
"You're our best scout. We need to know what is going-"  
Erika slammed her fist onto the table. "Frankly, I'm getting sick of the way you guys do things. In Raccoon, you abandoned your finest because Umbrella gave you millions to do so. There's no honor in that. And the only reason I agreed to meet you was that you'd give a good enough reason as to why you let all this shit happen. You never mentioned this."  
Her superior sighed, trying not to glare at the twenty-seven year old African American woman in front of him. "Erika, I'm pleading with you. Please do this. So many others will die if you don't..."  
"So many HAVE died because of YOUR greed!!" She straightened. "But...it's my duty to help civilians. So I accept. But when I come back, I expect a huge promotion!!"   
"I'll see what I can do. Thank you."  
Erika left him, still looking over the invitation. Stupid superiors, always making others make up for their mistakes...  
  
Elza stirred. She opened her eyes. Her vision was hazy...  
She sat quickly. Where the hell is this?!?!  
She was in a large square room. The sides facing the outside of the room were lined with long, thick windows. She was seated on a cot in the corner. A door was to her right.  
"Elza Walker," said someone. Elza looked up to see an intercom. "Welcome to my facility. I must say it's a pleasure meeting one of Raccoon City's survivors. You will be of use to me in a special experiment. And don't think someone's going to come rescue you. This facility is in the northern plain of Antarctica. And those idiots at the UN don't give a damn about it. Half support Umbrella, and half don't. So they're stuck. And so are you. I hope you enjoy your stay. I'll see you later."  
Elza jumped to her feet. She went to the door, and pulled on the handle. Locked. Electronically locked.  
She cursed, then kicked the door. She wasn't all that hyper about the "special" experiment. She knew it would kill her.  
Dammit, they're going to make me a zombie probably! And in Antarctica, no less! I knew there was something wrong with Umbrella. Damn, those idiots should've listen to STARS...  
Elza had no fear. But just the thought of being a zombie was chilling enough. She had to get out of there.  
  
Two days later...  
  
Hiro showed his invitation. The guard put on a fake smile, and then stepped aside. When he on the ship, he counted as many people as he could. Twenty-five, twenty-six...  
Close to fifty people. Hiro knew there was no way he could save this many people on his own. He silently cursed his superior for giving him this assignment by himself.  
"Good morning everyone," said someone over the intercom. "We'll be leaving shortly. I hope you enjoy this cruise."  
Hiro looked at the excited faces. If he were they, he'd already be suspicious. But he knew too much. His training as a FBI agent taught him that.  
He didn't look like a FBI agent. He wore blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a blue jean jacket. He had a gun strapped to his leg, but it didn't show. He knew he would have to use it.  
He talked with several people, each very happy to be on a cruise. He felt sorry for them. He knew he could rescue some of them, but not all of them.  
  
"So, where are you from, missy?"  
Erika put her feet on the table. "I'm from Minnesota, but I work in Britain."  
The man laughed. "Boy, you're lucky. I'm just an average truck driver. I've been everywhere in the US, but I'd like to go other places. It takes my mind off of things." He suddenly looked distant. "My wife died in a car accident last year. She was all I had. I can get by each day, but..."  
Erika patted his arm. "I'm sorry..."  
"No, no. Don't worry about me. I'm glad I'm on this cruise. I can get away from everything and live again..." He put on a smile. "What did you say your name was?"  
"Erika Harrison."  
"Nice name. I'm Tyler Arlmine. Just an average old man---"  
Suddenly, there was a shout from below. Erika left the table and walked to the balcony. She saw people running and coughing as gas filled the room.  
Shit, Umbrella WAS behind this!! She thought.   
The gas floated up to her. Tyler was on his feet. "What's going on?!"  
Erika grabbed him and dragged him to the nearest door. "We gotta run!!!"  
She tugged on the handles. They were locked tightly.  
"Shit!!!!" she knelt down and dug into one of her tall boots. She was looking for her gun.   
She didn't have time to draw it. The gas was there and it surrounded them. Erika choked and gagged on it before she lost consciousness.  
  
Hiro kicked at the door, but it wouldn't budge. People were collapsing all around him, passing out from the gas.  
It soon got to him and he found himself coughing on it.  
Dammit, this isn't how I planned it!!! He thought before he past out.  
  
Elza paced around the cell, ignoring the guard who was watching her from the other side of the glass. This was annoying.  
What's going on?! She wondered. They could've killed me by now!! How big IS this experiment?!  
  
Erika woke to an ache in her arms. Then she realized that she was handcuffed, her hands behind her back.  
She sat up, but was met by the barrel of a semi-automatic machine gun.  
"Get back down!!" the soldier growled. Erika complied, feeling dizzy.  
The soldiers were nudging people awake. Erika looked down the two long rows of people, looking for Tyler. She saw a soldier kick him in the ribs as a way of waking him up.  
"Hey," someone hissed. Erika looked to her left. A Japanese American was looking at her. "Considering how alert you are, I'm guessing you're not an average joe."  
"Why?" she asked. "Are you?"  
"No. The FBI sent me to investigate some disappearances. And you?"  
"...STARS sent me to infiltrate the Umbrella facility."  
"You're from STARS?"  
"Yes, I---"  
"Greetings, again," said the person over the intercom. "As all of you may know by now, this isn't a cruise. As I speak, this vessel is headed for Antarctica. Don't think you'll be rescued. Each and every one of you is going to die. So lay back and enjoy the ride, curtsey of Umbrella!!"  
Everyone talked at once. Several started crying.  
"I think they have us all alert now," said Erika.  
"I know that," said the man, glaring at the soldiers. "And I know not everyone is gonna live."  
Suddenly, they both heard two soldiers talking.  
"Why does she need this many people?"  
"Yeah, I know. I mean, she's already got that one girl..."  
"Someone's already there?!" hissed Erika. "Oh my God. I can't imagine what they've done to her..."  
"They must have big plans for her," said the man. "I hope she's still alive."  
  
"A-CHOO!!!!!"  
"Shut up!!!"  
Elza wiped at her nose, then stuck her middle finger up at the guard. Damn, I hope I'm not getting a cold. Damn, what am I gonna do?! How many other people do they have here?! God, I have a bad feeling about this...  
  
  
Man, I'm glad I got that started. I've had this idea for a looooooong while. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please R&R! Thanks!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Terra checked her watch. Anytime now...  
A scientist suddenly got to his feet. "Miss, must we keep kidnapping people?"  
"Yes," said Terra. "Until Umbrella approves of the new virus, we'll keep kidnapping and killing people."  
"But, should we really do that? We're making a lot of people suspicious. I don't think---"  
"Are you questioning my authority?!"  
The scientist took a step back. Then he ran for the door, but the guards caught him.  
"I think," said Terra. "You should take a stroll through the isolation chamber."  
The scientist eyes widened. "No! Please don't! I'm sorry! I'll never question you again!"  
"I know," said Terra. She turned her back on him as he was dragged away. Minutes later, he was shoved into the room below.  
"Let me out!!!" he cried, clawing at the door. He ran to the middle of the room and looked up at Terra. "I'm begging you! Don't do this!!!"  
Terra motioned to another scientist. The scientist pushed a button.  
A warehouse-type door slid open. Ten hungry zombies staggered out, arms reaching for the cowering scientist.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Elza jerked her head. Someone was screaming...  
It was the most horrifying sound she'd ever heard. The guard didn't seem at all fazed by it, still flipping through a magazine.  
Elza ran to the door and kicked at the handle as hard as she could. No go.  
Shit! Are they gonna do the same to me as they're doing to that guy?! Oh God, I've REALLY must get out of here!!!!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Everyone froze when they heard the scream. Hiro didn't like the sound of it.  
As they left the ship, the cold hit them hard. It was indeed Antarctica.  
Lines of cargo trucks were waiting for them. The soldiers pointed guns at them to keep them moving. Someone foolishly tried to run. They were shot down.  
"Anyone else want to run?!?!" boomed the soldier. Everyone picked up the pace and got into the back of the trucks.  
It wasn't any better on the truck. It was just as cold as it was outside.  
Hiro sat amongst the people huddled together. They were silent, but their fear showed on their faces.  
God, I might not get the chance to save these people! He thought. I'm sure that STARS girl is thinking the same thing...  
  
"Erika?"  
Erika looked up. She saw Tyler sitting across from her.  
"Hi," she said stiffly.  
Tyler sighed heavily. "Damn, I should've known this was a trap. I mean, only rich people go on cruises, right? Still, I really would've liked if it were real..."  
Erika looked at the miserable faces, then at Tyler. "Umbrella's behind this..."  
"I know. If I'd known Umbrella was doing this, I wouldn't have gone. I don't trust them...too many things are said about them..."  
Erika fumbled for the right words. "I don't know how at this time, but I'm gonna try and help everyone. STARS sent me to check out this place..."  
"You work for STARS? THE STARS?"  
"Yes. I'm one of their best field scouts."  
"...You'll save us, right?"  
Erika leaned forward, keeping her voice low. "I'll try. But I can't guarantee that everyone is gonna live through this."  
"I figured that...it's really sad..."  
Erika couldn't say anything else. Damn STARS for being so chicken shit to send in ground troops...  
About five minutes later, they were in a building. They were herded out of the trucks.  
A woman with cold, dead eyes stood in the center. A cold smile was on her lips.  
"Hello!" she said. "Welcome to this Umbrella facility. Now, if a soldier pulls you aside, go through that door." She pointed to a door.  
Seven people were pull aside. They reluctantly went through the door. The woman turned back to the others. "Those people will be dead in a matter of minutes."  
There was a loud commotion amongst those present. The woman was still smiling. "And as for all of you, you shall share the same fate. Whether in a few hours or a few weeks, it doesn't matter. You'll all die. Soldiers, show them to their cells."  
Erika felt a foreboding feeling course through her as they were led to huge elevator lifts. She wasn't sure if SHE would make it out.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
The scientists worked busily as more people were loaded into the isolation chamber. As they watched the horrid scenes, they were unaware of the overload signal going off.  
One scientist did. He went back to the computer and examined the security screen. "Oh shit."  
"What is it?" someone asked.  
"Um, you know all the zombies that we kept because Terra told us to?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, we have too many in storage. The numbers are way in the hundreds."  
"Then we'll have to kill some. Send two soldiers down there to kill some of them."  
"Good idea."  
  
The two soldiers rode the lift down to the containment area. Both were hesitant to open the doors.  
"You do it."  
"No way. You do it!"  
"Fine, fine." The soldier pressed the button to open the elevator doors.  
Outside, a dozen zombies were wandering the hall. The containment room door was gaping open and more were escaping. The zombies, in their need for flesh, tore it down.  
"This isn't good!" said one soldier. The zombies started towards them, bony arms raised.  
"NO!!!!" screamed the other. He shoved the other soldier out and closed the door. He heard the other man's screams, but he was too busy frantically pushing the buttons to comprehend what he just did.  
The elevator went up, but only up a floor. When the doors opened, there were more zombies loose. This time, he couldn't close the door in time. Five managed to get in before the doors closed. He screamed loud in agony as the elevator went up two more floors.  
  
"Oh my God!!!"  
"What is it?!"  
"Zombies are loose on all three containment floors!!!!!"  
"Oh no, oh no!!!!!!! What will we do?!?!"  
"Send in more soldiers!!! We have to kill them all!!!!!!"  
  
About twenty soldiers were ready and waiting on the bottom floor of the main basement area. Their guns were loaded and ready, as one of the cargo elevators opened.  
Nothing was there. However, to their left, a regular elevator opened and several zombies came out, taking the soldiers by surprise.  
  
"Oh shit!!!!"  
"Don't tell me those soldiers are dead!!!!"  
"They're on that track!!!! Dammit, where is Terra when we need her?!?!"  
  
Terra was seated at her desk in her bedroom. She was surveying the situation will little panic.  
Oh damn, zombies are loose, she thought. Why should I care? This is enough proof of how strong my virus is. And besides, I can easily escape this facility. I'm the only one who knows how to get out of here...  
  
Elza woke up for the eighth time. She kept hearing screams.  
God, what the hell is wrong with these people?! She thought as she got off the cot. Killing so many...you'd think-huh?  
She looked through the glass. The guard was seated at his usual place, but two people were entering through the sliding doors. And their skin was hanging off them.  
Zombies.  
Elza ran to the glass and pounded on it. "HEY!!!!!! Behind you!!!!!!!"  
The guard wasn't paying attention. Elza realized it was double-pane glass. She grabbed the cot and lifted it up. Without much effort, she threw it against the glass. She knew it wouldn't break, but the thud was loud enough to catch his attention.  
He was yelling something, but Elza couldn't hear him.  
"ZOMBIES!!!!!!!!" she screamed, pointing to the two creatures that had their vacant eyes on the guard.   
The guard looked confused and approached the glass. Elza slammed her fist against the glass in frustration and kept pointing at the zombies. The guard still didn't understand her.  
One of the zombies was on the guard. Its bony fingers grabbed at his chest, digging into his flesh. Elza saw blood spill from where the fingers were and the guard looked like he was screaming.   
Then the zombie bit hard into his neck. His man was really screaming loud, and Elza could hear it. It ripped a piece of flesh away, and blood spilled everywhere. Elza jumped away as it splattered on the glass.  
The zombie dragged the man to the floor and started eating him. The other zombie did so as well. Elza felt faint as she watched them tear open his stomach and start eating his intestines.   
Then they saw her. They got back to their feet and started clawing at the glass, trying to get to her. Elza didn't know what to do. She was trapped.  
  
Hiro put his ear to the door. Something was wrong...  
For the past hour, he'd heard running footsteps and loud voices. Apparently, an accident happened. And accidents meant a lot of people were dead.  
Suddenly, the cell door opened. It surprised him, but he stepped out. He was on the sixth floor of the prison center.  
Warning: Containment levels in hazardous condition. All doors are to unlock to help escape...  
"Shit!!!" he hissed. He glanced around to see others emerging from their cells. They looked as confused as he was.  
Suddenly, there were screams from below. Hiro ran to the rail and looked down. Men who were staggering oddly were entering the cells. He saw one grab one of the women. He bit into her forehead and ripped off the flesh. Hiro gagged as he saw the mess of veins where her flesh used to be. He knew what those things were.  
Zombies. All the rumors were true...  
Hiro fished out his gun and a clip. His gun was loaded, but he had an extra clip with him just in case.   
He looked up to see several people rushing for the elevators. They had seen what he'd just seen and they were panicking.  
"NO!!!! Not the elevator!!!" he screamed. If his instincts were accurate...  
They were. As the doors opened, at least six zombies spilled out, jumping on the closest people.  
"Shit." Hiro bit back bile, as those unfortunate people were being devoured or hopelessly trying to escape.  
He raised his gun and started firing. The bullets pierced the rotting flesh of the zombies, but it didn't stop them. They continued to eat, the smell of rot and blood thick in the air.  
Hiro realized there was nothing he could do for those people. He turned and ran to round up the remaining people on that floor and herded them to the stairs. He prayed that everyone would get out alive.  
  
Erika aimed her gun and fired. She was on the third floor of the prison center. It surprised her when zombies flooded into her cell when the door opened, but she took care of them. Now she was shooting zombies that had emerged from the elevator.  
No good. Too many!!  
Tyler kicked at one of the doors, trying to get it open. "We're sitting ducks here!! We've gotta get off this floor!!"  
Erika nodded, backing towards Tyler and the group of people gathered near there. Tyler gave one more kick and it opened. It was a storage room with a huge ladder going down.  
Erika peered down; making sure nothing was down there. All clear.  
She shoved her gun at Tyler. "You go down first! If you hear anything, shoot at it!"  
Tyler nodded, then started down. One by one, the people herded down the ladder, desperate to get away. Once everyone was down, Erika started down. Two zombies appeared in the doorway, but Erika grabbed the lid and pulled it over the hole. In the darkness, she slowly climbed down.  
  
Elza heard the announcement, and it made her shudder. The now three zombies were clawing at the glass, moaning in hunger. And as the announcement sounded, her electronically locked cell door swung open.  
The zombies noticed this and started towards the door. Elza felt like a cornered rat...  
Stop it!!! She told herself. You can easily get out of this situation!! Remember your motto: fear is nothing compared to a great thrill!!  
"Alright," she said aloud. She tightened on her bike gloves. There was only one way to fight these things...  
As the first one entered, she swung her fist. She struck it in the jaw. Its flesh peeled off onto her gloved hand. She waved her hand until it came off. With the second, she kicked it in the stomach. And the third, the guard, she grabbed its skull and slammed it into the wall. Its head busted open and brain oozed out. Elza jumped back, but noticed a key on its belt.  
"Thank you," she said softly as she took the key. She ran out of the cell, relieved to be out. She looked through the sliding doors to see more zombies. Elza knew she couldn't fight all of them with her fists. She ran to the double doors the scientists usually passed through. It was locked, but she had the key. She unlocked the door and opened it. It was a long hallway, but the coast was clear. Without hesitating, she ran through the door, slamming it shut behind her.  
  
  
And that concludes part 2. Okay, I know that Antarctica is a primary setting in Code Veronica, but I didn't know that until a few days ago. This fic isn't associated with Code Veronica and I don't want anyone to think I'm stealing ideas. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please look forward to part 3. And sorry for all that graphic stuff (even I got sick to my stomach :))   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Hiro pushed the button. Nothing happened.  
"Huh?" He kept pushing it. Still nothing happened. "Dammit!" he slammed his fist on the panel.  
"Um, sir?" asked someone. "Are we gonna get out of here?"  
"Yes, we will! I just need to get this goddamn door open!! In the meantime, pile into the truck!"  
They people complied as Hiro shot the panel as a last resort. The warehouse-type doors swung open.  
"Drive!!" he screamed. "Get to the ship!!" He couldn't go with them right away. He had to look at Umbrella's files, see if there were any other survivors...  
And the people would be okay. Hiro gave one of them a rifle they'd found. They drove away with ease.  
He ran over and closed the warehouse-type door. It wouldn't help anyone if he froze to death...  
It was then he heard the screams outside. Hiro ran up the nearby stairs to the second floor. The second floor had the windows that the first floor didn't.  
Outside, a bunch of mad dogs had jumped onto the truck. They yanked out people with their limbs in their mouths. With each person they dragged out, they ate and chewed on their flesh and bone. It was a disgusting sight, seeing one of the dogs crush one of the women's skull in it jaws.  
Hiro felt his knees give out. He tried. Why did it happen? Why couldn't he save them?  
He didn't have time to dwell. Thuds were heard below and he saw the warehouse door giving out until there was a giant hole in it. The cold wind blew in harshly. Hiro readied his weapon as four dogs ran in.  
  
"One, two, three!!!"   
The door was kicked open. Tyler shined a flashlight as Erika pointed her gun. The room was empty.  
Tyler flipped on the light switch. It was an infirmary, cots lining the wall. A huge box was against one wall, and a typewriter was on a nearby desk.  
"I think this room is safe," said Erika.  
"I think so too," said Tyler, examining the room with questioning eyes.  
"Do we have to stay here?" asked someone.  
"Yes," said Erika. "I need to look around, and it's dangerous to travel in a group. This room isn't full of monsters, so it should be safe. Don't worry, we're all gonna get out of here."  
The people walked around the infirmary. Some sat on the cots. Others just stood and stared at their surroundings.  
"I'll be back soon," said Erika. She started for the door.  
Tyler went to her. "I'll come too."  
"No, you stay. I only have one weapon on me right now. Also, I need you to keep an eye on these people."  
"...Alright. But you watch yourself, okay?"  
"I know. Be sure not to open the door unless you know it's me. See you all later." Erika walked out the door and slowly closed it, making sure if creatures were lurking about they wouldn't notice she came from that room. She drew her gun and cautiously retraced her steps, hoping she would find living survivors.  
  
"Oh this is just great!" complained Elza. She had been wandering around for close to twenty minutes, avoiding zombies, punching them once or twice. But now she was in a hallway with close to a dozen zombies. She knew she couldn't punch them all. There was only one thing left to do...  
Elza knelt down and got into a running position. She silently thanked her mother, who had pushed her to be on the track team through high school. "Okay, here I go!!!!!" She started sprinting down the hallway, avoiding the zombies with ease. Any zombie that came too close, she punched them. When she got to the door, she flung it open. When she entered the room, she turned to the door and slammed it shut.  
"I did it!!" she breathed.  
There was a growl behind her. She slowly turned to see a dog growling at her. There was a warehouse-type door not far away with a huge hole in it. Three other dogs lay dead. But this one was very much alive...  
It lunged at her. She dodged it and rolled away. The dog was readying itself again, baring its bloodstained fangs. Elza got into a fighting stance, determined to bring down the dog, ever though the odds were against her...  
Loud shots rang in the air. Three bullets struck the dog in the back. It fell over, blood oozing from its carcass.   
Elza looked around, but she didn't see anyone. As she started walking towards the door, a bullet hit the ground in front of her.   
"Don't move!!!" someone yelled. Elza looked up to see a young Asian man, looking about his mid-twenties pointing a handgun at her on a walkway. He eyes were cold and angry, as if accusing her of something.  
"Hold on," she said, raising her arms. "This is a big misunderstanding-"  
"Be quiet!!" he ordered. Elza stiffened. "I'm coming down, so stay right there! I've got a few questions to ask you!!" He started walking down the stairs. "For starters, what the hell have you people been doing?!?! Don't you even give a damn for all the lives you took?!?!"  
"Wait a minute!!" said Elza. "Do you think I work for Umbrella?!"  
"Why not?! You obviously weren't with the victims who were brought here!! Stay still!!" He was in front of her. "Hand over your weapon."  
"I don't have one."  
"That's a lie. There's no way in hell anyone could get past lurking zombies, and these." He angrily motioned to the dogs. "You're lucky I didn't shoot you right off the bat. But I'm gonna make sure scum like you pay the price-"  
"Shut the hell up!!!!!" snapped Elza. "First of all, I DON'T work for Umbrella. THEY kidnapped me!!!! Secondly, who the hell do you think YOU are?! Ordering me around like that!!!! YOU'RE the one who looks suspicious!!!! And do you mind?! Lower you damn gun!!!!"  
The man raised it to her face. "Don't talk to me like that-"  
"Does THIS look like an Umbrella outfit?!" Elza pulled on her bike outfit. "NO!! This has a Raccoon City University emblem on it!!! I'm one of Raccoon's survivors!! And because of that, I'm here arguing with you!!!!"  
"Be qui-" he began.  
Elza suddenly saw a shadow fall towards them. "LOOK OUT!!!!" she shoved the man away as a soldier/zombie went splat where the man had been standing. The zombie started climbing to its feet, dropping a handgun in the process.  
With one swift kick to the face, Elza had it on the floor again. She picked up the dropped handgun. She held down the zombie with her foot and fired, four bullets piercing its head.  
"Why did you save me?" the man demanded.  
"Because I'm innocent of what you're accusing me of, and I want to go home!" snapped Elza, angry that tears were stinging her eyes.  
The man sighed. "Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry. It's just that...a lot of civilians died, and..."  
"I know. My name's Elza Walker."  
"Elza Walker? That name rings a bell..."  
"I'm a professional daredevil motorcyclist."  
"Oh yeah...I saw you once on ESPN..."  
"Oh God THAT interview sucked..."  
"Anyway, I'm Hiro Kumiya. I was sent in by the FBI to infiltrate this facility."  
"Well, you aim well with a gun, Hiro." Elza held up her handgun. "And things will be much easier on me with this at my side."  
"Listen, my job is also to watch the civilians. Since you're a civilian, I have to keep an eye on you."  
"No you don't. I can take care of myself."  
"But it's my job-"  
"So there are other survivors," a voice rang out. They turned to see an African American woman walking towards them. She squinted at Elza. "Hey, weren't you on ESPN-"  
"Must everyone remind me of that interview?" moaned Elza.  
"Well, I see you're both armed. Oh, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Erika Harrison. STARS sent me to check out this place..."  
Elza and Hiro both introduce themselves. Erika looked around. "Man, quite a facility. It looks so small on the outside, but on the inside..."  
"Are there any others?" asked Hiro.  
"Yeah, I left them at an infirmary. How 'bout you?"  
"Besides her." He pointed to Elza. "The others died."  
"...I see. Dammit!" Erika shook her head, and then straightened. She turned to Elza. "Well, come on. You can't be wandering around."  
"Why not?" asked Elza. "I'm armed. I can handle anything."  
"You're a civilian. It's our job to make sure you don't become one of those...things."  
"I can handle anything! Don't make me repeat myself."  
"No, don't make ME repeat myself. You're going to the infirmary with the others."  
"Hey, I'm not ignorant! I was able to get here unarmed! What do you say to that?"  
"She was unarmed," said Hiro.  
Erika sighed. "Fine. Do what you want. But if you get killed, don't blame me."  
"It would be easier on all of us if we split up," said Hiro. "We should report somewhere..."  
"The infirmary," said Erika. "It's in the eastern wing, with a sign saying 'infirmary' on it."  
"Okay. In a half hour, we report there. Do you two have watches?"  
"I do," said Elza. "This thing has been driving me nuts for days."  
"Me too," said Erika.  
"Right, we should set watches." They did. "When it beeps, whatever you're doing, stop and go to the infirmary."  
"Got it," said Erika. "Elza, I cleared most of the eastern wing, but I don't know if I completely cleared it. Can you take care of it?"  
Elza rolled her eyes. Erika was deliberately giving her the easiest area. "Fine, fine. I just go through the door you came from, right?"  
"Yeah. I'll take the southern route. Hiro?"  
"I'll take the second floor area," said Hiro.   
"Okay," said Erika. "Let's move out!"  
Elza watched the two depart. She was getting sick of being babied because she was a civilian. Hell, she was braver than average soldiers.  
I guess I'll have to prove myself, she thought. And I LOVE proving myself!!  
She turned on her heel and ran towards the eastern door. It was a big facility and the monsters were gonna regret ever messing with her.  
  
  
Okay, that was short. I hope everyone can forgive me! ^_^. Anyway, I promise the next part will be longer. Hopefully, this will be a LONG fanfic (and I luv writing long fanfics ^_^). Well, tune in next time for another gut-wrenching chapter!  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Elza wasn't surprised at what she saw. The bodies of zombies littered the hall in front of her. No excitement for her.  
I wonder if there's a really big thing around here, she wondered. I remember those Raccoon City STARS saying they ran into a giant snake, a giant plant, and something else...what was it?  
  
Terra looked at the monitor, which portrayed Elza looking around a hallway in the eastern wing.  
"How about some excitement?" she asked. She pushed a button.   
  
"EEEERRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Elza jerked her head. What was THAT?!?!  
The wall to her left exploded.  
"Shit!!!" she jumped aside, shocked at what she saw.  
A giant thing that looked like a fried gorilla stood there.  
Elza fired her weapon. The bullet pierced the gorilla's shoulder, but it didn't even flinch.   
"Shit!!!" she fired more bullets, but there was still no effect.  
"EERRAAGGHH!!!!!!!!" the gorilla screamed, then swung at her. Elza felt a horrible pain as its fist struck her arm. It wasn't broken, but she couldn't move it. Elza knew she had to find a bigger gun.  
"Shit...I hate to run, but...I don't have enough to take you down now..." she started sprinting towards the nearest door, favoring her hurt arm. The gorilla chased her, but it wasn't fast enough. Elza ran through the door and slammed it closed. She leaned against it and slid to the floor. "Shit..." she was more than happy to see no undead in the room. But she saw a small shadow dancing across the opposite wall.  
Elza immediately pointed her gun. "Who's there?!?! Come out!!"  
The shadow hesitated, and then stepped into the small light. Elza couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
Erika scanned the files in the file folder. Nothing useful...  
She was getting frustrated. She had seen several locked doors on the way to this office room, but she didn't know what was behind those closed doors.   
"How am I gonna do anything if I don't know what the hell is going on?!" she sighed.  
BEEP!!!  
Erika checked her watch. "Already?! Oh damn!"  
  
BEEP!!!  
Hiro looked at his watch. "Oh c'mon..."  
He had found a decent file and was saving it onto a disc. But it was time to get back to the infirmary.  
"Hurry...hurry...done!" he pulled out the disc and slipped it into his pocket. Now he could go.  
  
Elza immediately lowered her gun. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it.  
A boy, no older than seven, stood in front of her. He looked scared, and confused.  
"Where's Mom?" he asked softly.  
Elza stood, grimacing as her injured arm fell uselessly to her side. "Do your mom work here?"  
The boy shook his head. "Mom and Dad work at a look-out place far away from here. But it's more snowy there. These mean guys came and took us here. Mom told me to hide here; said she'd be right back. But I'm hungry..."  
Elza fished into her pocket and pulled out a half filled bag of Skittles. "Here, have these. It's all I have."  
The boy took it and dug into the bag. He was really hungry.  
BEEP!!!  
Elza looked at her watch on her useless arm. "Oh great...listen, I've got to take you somewhere, okay?"  
The boy shook his head. "I've gotta wait for Mom."  
"...Your mom thinks it'd be much safer for you in the infirmary. I'll take you there."  
"...I can't go anywhere with strangers."  
"Well, I'm Elza. And you?"  
"...Alex. I'm Alex."  
"Hi Alex. You see, we're not strangers anymore. So can you come with me?"  
"...Okay. I'll go. Will Mom find me?"  
"Yep. Let's go." Elza turned towards the door.  
"...What's wrong with your arm?"  
"Oh...just a bruise." She opened the door, and then remembered how she got her arm injured.  
The gorilla ran at her, growling. Elza slammed the door shut and put her back to it. The gorilla's fists pounded on it.  
Elza looked around to see if she could find anything to hold the door. She spotted a rolling cart.  
"Alex, try to wheel that cart over here!" she said calmly, putting more pressure against the door.  
Alex went to the heavy cart and slowly pushed it to her. Elza knew she couldn't scream at the kid; he'd be thrown into panic, like she was about to be.  
He got the cart over. Elza quickly removed herself from the door and pushed the cart into the door. The gorilla banged on it more, the door slowly opening...  
Shit!!! She thought, frantically looking around. She spotted a vent entrance in the ceiling.  
Elza jumped onto the counter below it. Alex climbed onto it. Elza reached up and took off the vent covering. She cautiously stepped onto a small metal filing cabinet on the counter.  
She lifted up Alex towards the vent. "Climb in!"  
Alex complied. Considering how he easily moved in there, there would be enough space for Elza. She took one final glance at the more than slightly ajar door, then jumped. She grabbed the opening with her good hand. As she tried to lift herself in, she realized she needed both arms for the strength. Painfully, she lifted her hurt arm, and grabbed the side, then pulled herself up. Alex helped her into the vent.  
"God, this is small!" Elza complained.  
"No it isn't! It's big," said Alex. "Let's go."  
"Hold on." Elza looked down to see the vent cover. She needed to cover up the vent. "Hold my feet as tight as you can."  
Alex did so, and Elza leaned out of the hole, sighing as her almost useless arm drooped beside her. She slowly reached for the cover. Her fingers brushed it as the door burst open. She grabbed it panicking. "Pull me up!!"  
Alex was slowly pulling her up. Elza held the vent in her teeth and shot the gorilla in the eye. It doubled over, screaming. It was a slow process, but Alex was pulling her up. When she got in hands reach, she grabbed one of the sides, and flexed her way into the vent.  
"That was cool!" said Alex.  
Elza put the cover back on. "Thank you. Now go that way. The infirmary is that way." She pointed to the vent path behind him. He started crawling down that way, Elza not far behind.  
God, I hope that thing doesn't know how to crawl into vents!! She thought hopefully.  
  
"She's late."  
"I know she is. Fifteen minutes late."  
"...You know what that means..."  
Hiro sighed, not wanting to think about it. Erika was seated on one of the cots. Several of the survivors were asleep. Others were wide-awake.  
Tyler patted Erika on the shoulder. "Don't worry. If she's as tough as you guys said she was, then she's alive."  
"...But she's not a soldier, or anything," said Erika. "She's a civilian. And we're suppose to watch civilians in crisis's like these."  
Hiro was about to speak when he heard noises from the ceiling. Some of the survivors backed away from the vent in the ceiling. The cover was kicked off.  
"Just hold still!!"  
"Okay, okay."  
This turned heads. That was a child's voice. Five of the men ran to the open vent and caught a young boy who fell from it.  
Hiro walked over to the vent and looked into it. He wasn't prepared for another body falling out, this time into his arms. The force of the fall got him and he fell to the floor.  
Elza stared down at him. "God, didn't you see me coming? Well, nice catch!"  
"Get off me," Hiro grunted.  
"My, someone's rude." Elza got off him and stood. Several people noticed her arm.  
"She's infected!!"  
"Get her away!!"  
"Kill her!! Kill her!!"  
Elza rolled her eyes. "I'm not infected! A gorilla thing punched me!"  
Erika pulled her aside. "Okay, I'll examine it."  
"You're not a doctor."  
"Yeah, but I can tell the difference between a broken arm and a bruised one. Sit down."  
Alex climbed onto one of the cots. "Where's Mom?"  
"Your mom's here?" asked Tyler.  
"Yep. She told me to wait. But she was gone a long time. I want to see her..."  
Hiro ruffled Alex's hair. "She said she had to take care of something, and told Elza to watch you."  
Elza looked up. She saw the look on his face. "Oh. I'll take very good care of you, Alex."  
Erika stood. "No broken bones. Can you move it?"  
Elza slightly lifted it, then dropped it back down. "A little. I think the bone's bruised."  
"...Someone get me a sling."  
"Huh? No way my arm's gonna be in a sling!!"  
"Just shut up and cooperate!!"  
Minutes later, Elza was seated on a cot, a pissed off look on her face. Her arm was in a sling.  
Hiro stood. "Well I checked up. Now I'll get going. This place is gigantic."  
Erika picked up her gun. "Yeah, I should go too."  
Elza ruffled Alex's hair. "Can you stay here while I'm gone?"  
Hiro walked over and pulled her aside. "No. You're staying here. With that injury-"  
"I've dealt with worse," said Elza. "One time I got into a motorcycle accident and broke my leg. And I had to crawl for about two hours to the nearest sign of human life."  
"This is a different situation. You're injured, and you're staying here."  
Elza jabbed him with his finger. "Who died and made you boss?!?! I can do whatever the hell I want!! No one tells me what to do!!!!"  
"Yeah, you tell him!" said Alex. "And I'll be with you!!"  
Hiro and Elza turned to Alex. He looked determined.  
Elza laughed nervously. "I guess I can stay..."  
"Thank you Elza."   
Erika headed for the door. Tyler went up to her. "I feel like a fifth wheel. Anything I can do to help?"  
"Hmm...know anything about computers?"  
"Not a thing."  
"Guns?"  
"Rifles, yes."  
"Then take this." She handed him a shotgun. "Monitor the eastern wing for any signs of monsters."  
"...Alright. Thank you, Erika."  
"No prob. Just don't get yourself killed. See you all later." She departed. Tyler hesitated, then walked out.  
"Stay here," Hiro reminded Elza.  
"I know! Get going!" Elza shoved him with her good arm.  
"Keep safe, all of you." He readied his weapon, then departed.  
Alex turned to Elza. "Can I have a gun?"  
"...Later." She glared at her sling. Damn, my arm is fine!! Why are they treating me like a child?  
BANG!! BANG!!  
Elza stood. "What's that?"  
"We've been hearing it for a long while," said a woman. "But we're too afraid to open that door." She pointed to a door near the back of the room. It was shaking slightly. One of the men went to it.  
Elza reached out an arm. "NO!!!!!! Don't open-"  
The man opened the door. Six rotted arms reached out and grabbed him.  
"AH!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!" He looked terrified as the rotted arms pulled him from the room.  
Elza ran to the door. She took a glance out and it was enough. There was nothing she could do. She slammed her body into the door, pushing it shut.  
"C'mon!" she said to the others. They complied and some help her with the door. Other pushed a desk into the door. The zombies couldn't get through.  
"NO!!!!!!! Don't block it!!!!!!" a woman wailed. "My brother--! My brother's out there!!!! Let him in!!!!!" She fell to her knees and sobbed.  
Several of the women went to her to comfort her. Elza went to check on Alex. He was oblivious to the situation, as some directed him away.   
She looked back at the sobbing woman. No words could sooth her. No actions would help her. Her brother was dead. And no matter how many zombies would be killed, it wouldn't bring him back.  
Goddamn Umbrella!!!! She thought angrily. How many?!?! How many lives are you gonna ruin before you're satisfied?!?! I'm not a soldier, or anything like that, but I refuse to sit back and allow you to do such horrible things!! I'm pissed off, and Umbrella, you'll be the one to feel my wrath.  
  
  
Well, that wasn't as long, but I'm getting there. I hope everyone is enjoying my fanfic so far, as there will be more to come :). Well, until the next chapter, see ya!!  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
  
Tyler cautiously stepped around the corridor, wielding his shotgun. There was no sound.   
God, why did I fall for such a cheap joke?! He wondered, as he continued down the hall. I know one thing: once I get out of here, I'm never EVER looking at advertisements again...   
He stopped suddenly, and looked at the ceiling. Even in that kind of situation, he couldn't stop thinking about Melody, his dead wife. Her gentle voice, her kind smile...   
"Stop it!!" he ordered himself. "You know you want to see her, but you don't want to die in a place like this. You know she wouldn't want you to die young..."   
Tyler blinked away the tears that were forming. He missed her badly. But he knew the last thing he wanted was to become a zombie. So he had to get out of this mess. And he would fight his way out.   
  
"Agh!!!" cried Erika as she ran into cobwebs that covered the threshold. It was huge; a bit large for cobwebs...   
She readied her weapon and continued down the hallway, feeling like there were a thousand eyes on her. She remembered the past cases of Umbrella's messes.   
A giant snake. Zombies. Mad dogs. Giant spiders...   
Erika stopped. SPIDERS?!?!?!   
She was a tough soldier, but she had a serious case of arachnophobia. Fear of arachnids. Scorpions, ticks, spiders...   
Erika felt her blood froze as she heard moment behind her. And not on the floor. She slowly turned, her weapon ready...   
A giant spider was crawling on the ceiling. It shot an acid-type substance at her.   
"Shit!!!!" she dove out of the way and fired her gun. The spider landed on the floor and started towards her. She pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. She was out of ammo.   
"Shit shit shit shit shit!!!!!!!!!" she scrambled to her feet and started running. She dove through the nearest door, slamming it behind her.   
She was in a room with a typewriter and a large box. She went to the box and opened it, hoping to find something useful. She found three full clips. God was on her side.   
Erika put the clips into her waistband, and inserted one into her gun. She went back out and shot the spider quickly. She felt relieved when it died, though it took most of the bullets. She gave it a kick as she past it, fully aware that this wouldn't be the last time she ran into one.   
  
Hiro shut down the computer, angry that he couldn't find any more files. Then he noticed the desk. It was slightly open. He opened it to see a tattered book. Feeling he had no other leads, he read:   
  
January 14   
  
Today, they brought in more people. I don't know what Terra's thinking, kidnapping all these people. I hate the higher-ups for assigning me here. Even now I hear their screams, and that's just the first group. No sleep tonight.   
  
January 16   
  
Even as I look at this new virus, called the 'S-Virus', it still puzzles me. Unlike other viruses, which are in liquid form, this virus is a gas. Well, it was first developed as a liquid, but I don't know where that is. Terra probably has it. I swear to god, that woman is a maniac. But no one dares to cross her.   
  
January 19   
  
Today, Ted told Terra off. Though he boasted about it, I worry about his life. He's all happy, but Terra runs this place with two iron fists. Not many live for crossing her...oh great. Just now, some soldiers came and took Ted away. Now he's in for it. I hope they don't kill him.   
  
January 20   
  
Last night, I woke up to hear screaming. And Ted hasn't come back at all. I was right to fear for him. I'm afraid to even leave my room. I'm a scientist for god sakes!! I'm not supposed to fear anything.   
No one has talked about Ted. They all knew what happened to him. And they dare not ask where he went.   
  
January 22   
  
Oh shit, I'm the world's biggest idiot!! I crossed Terra!! She wouldn't stop pestering me, and I snapped! I couldn't help myself! I turned around and called her a bitch. God!!   
I don't know what to do. There's nowhere I can run to. This is Antarctica. And if I leave, I'll freeze to death.   
I don't know who will read this when I'm gone, but please stop Terra. Stop her any way you can. And don't hesitate to kill her. She's taken too many lives already.   
I hear pounding on my door. What are they gonna do to me?!   
  
Hiro flipped through the book more. The remaining pages were blank.   
S-Virus? Terra? What the hell is going on?! He wondered.   
A virus in the form of gas. God, if it was unleashed...   
Hiro readied his weapon. He wouldn't let it happen. He would stop this Terra, and save the remaining survivors.   
  
Terra held up a tiny sealed test tube, a smile on her lips. The liquid in it was a deep shade of gray. It was the first step in making the S-Virus. And it was twice as deadly as the gas.   
"My baby," she crooned. "Soon. Very soon. The world will see how powerful you and I are. Umbrella may want the gas, but they can't have you. I won't let them have you. No, you'll be used in the final stages of my ultimate creation. And...perhaps I'll use you for some other purposes, too." She thought of the Raccoon City girl. "Yes, I can use you for something else. I've always wanted to know what would happen if a human ingested my virus. I guess we can find out..."   
  
"Hey."   
Elza jerked awake. She had no idea she had fallen asleep.   
Hiro stood above her, holding a disc. "Anything happen?"   
Elza pointed to the door at the back of the room. "Zombies are behind that door. Someone was foolish enough to open it."   
"Anyone die?"   
"...One person. He opened the door, and those zombies grabbed him...there was too many, I couldn't-"   
"...Don't worry about it." He looked around the silent room. "I don't know how we're going to get everyone out of here...damn, I shouldn't say that-"   
"What did you find out?" Elza interrupted.   
"Huh?"   
"You look pale. Something is wrong. What is it?"   
"...I found out what's going on here." Hiro sat down. "Umbrella is developing a new virus. A S-Virus. It's in the form of gas. Apparently, Umbrella wants a cleaner virus, one they can easily cover up. I don't know what they have planned for it."   
"I see. Anything else?"   
"Yes. The maker of this virus is a woman named Terra."   
"So, all we have to do is stop her, right?"   
"It isn't that easy, Elza. This is a large facility. She could be anywhere."   
"I hear that. And we've got to do something about these people. This room is safe, but for how long?"   
"For the time being, they'll all stay here. Once we clear out a passage and make sure it's COMPLETELY safe, then we'll move them."   
"Good idea."   
Hiro stood. "Well, I'd better-"   
"I'll go," said Elza. "You look like shit."   
"No. You're wounded-"   
"See this." Elza took her arm from the sling. She waved it around. "It's fine now. Don't worry about me."   
"But you're a civilian-"   
"Oh, don't make me hear that shit again. I'm going and you're staying here to rest up. You're a FBI agent, so you're alert." Elza readied her gun. "I'm heading out now."   
"Why am I letting you do this?" Hiro muttered.   
"What'd you say?"   
"...Nothing. Just be careful. If you die, it'll weigh heavily upon my conscious."   
"No prob. I love danger. See ya later!" With that, Elza was gone.   
Hiro sat back in the chair. He WAS tired...   
"Mister?" said a soft voice. Alex approached him, rubbing his tired eyes. "Where's Elza?"   
"Oh, she had to go for a while, but she'll be back soon."   
"I wanted to go with her..."   
"Don't worry, Alex. She'll be right back."   
"Okay. I still wanted to go with her, though..."   
  
Elza readied her weapon, and kicked open a door. The room was empty. She felt relieved, but disappointed at the same time. No monsters in there.   
Then she saw a door at the back of the room. She went to it and saw it was an elevator. She pressed the buttons on it, but nothing happened. She saw a card reader, and cursed. She needed a card.   
Shit, and where am I gonna get one? She thought, glaring at her surroundings. She spotted a locker. Upon closer examination, she saw it had a lock on it.   
"Screw this," she said, and pulled out her gun. One shot and the lock was gone. She opened the locker to find equipment. A bulletproof vest, a belt to keep bullets, two guns with holsters, and a small backpack.   
"Thank you God!!!" Elza declared. She dug into the locker and equipped everything. When she was equipped, she glanced into the mirror on the door of the locker. He hair was definitely in the way...   
Then she remembered she had a hair tie in her pocket. She fished it out and tied her hair into a ponytail. Now she was ready.   
She was about to close the door when she noticed a card. A card key, to be exact.   
"Luck is on my side!" Elza picked up the card and strolled over to the elevator. She inserted it into the reader. The elevator turned on, and the door opened. She stepped inside and looked at the panel: 2nd floor, B1, B2.   
"B1," she said, and pressed the button. The doors closed and the elevator traveled down. When it came to a stop, Elza readied her weapon. Which was a definite great idea, since she spotted ten zombies when the doors opened.   
"Time to rock and roll!!!!!!!!" she screamed.   
  
Erika slowly turned the handle of the door. No sounds were on the other side.   
She pushed it open to see a massive staircase, leading down. The wall beside her read Floor 01. She looked over the railing to the floor below. The stairway went on and on. The wall on the floor below read B01.   
Erika shook off the uneasy feeling coursing through her. She was a member of STARS. If clearing a path meant venturing down into even more dangerous areas, she would risk it. The lives of several civilians depended on it...   
Readying her weapon, she walked down the stairs.   
  
"Anything new?" asked Tyler.   
Hiro wearily held up a disc. "A psycho woman has created a gas virus. New enough?"   
"A gas virus?! Is that even possible?!"   
"Who knows? All I know is that we have to stop her."   
"No shit. I know I don't want to inhale that virus."   
"Me either. Anyway, we have to keep a careful eye on these people. As far as I know, Erika and Elza are clearing a path so we can herd them out of here. If we can."   
"We will herd them out of here. Don't tell me you're losing your edge. You're an FBI agent, for god sakes!"   
"...I'm just very frustrated with the retards I work for. They sent me, and just me, into this hellhole. They didn't have the nerve to actually ask the President to do a damn thing about it."   
"Oh damn! But something is going on here. We'll prove it, and Umbrella is going to be in a lot of shit."   
"Well, I just hope Erika and Elza are alright. Well, Erika is from STARS, but Elza is a civilian-"   
"But she's a tough as nails. She'll be fine."   
  
"A-CHOO!!!!!"   
Elza shook her head in annoyance as she blew the zombie's head off. Sneezing again...was she sick?   
She ignored it and went for the nearest door. It was unlocked, but she heard weird noises behind it. Adrenaline flowed through her veins as she threw the door open.   
  
  
Okay, that wasn't very long, and I'm sorry!! :( But to make up for it, read the following character descriptions:   
  
Elza Walker   
Age: 22   
Height: 5ft6   
Weight: 125 lbs   
Occupation: College Student/Professional Daredevil Motorcyclist   
Marital Status: Single   
  
Hiro Kumiya   
Age: 26   
Height: 6ft   
Weight: 220 lbs   
Occupation: Agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI)   
Marital Status: Single   
  
Erika Harrison   
Age: 27   
Height: 5ft7   
Weight: 131 lbs   
Occupation: Field Scout of Special Tactics And Rescue Squad (STARS)   
Marital Status: Single   
  
Tyler Arlmine   
Age: 33   
Height: 6ft3   
Weight: 234 lbs   
Occupation: Truck Driver/Former Hunting Agent   
Marital Status: Widower   
  
Alex Cross   
Age: 7   
Height: 4ft5   
Weight: 97 lbs   
Occupation: None   
Marital Status: Single   
  
Terra Berkeley   
Age: 29   
Height: 5ft9   
Weight: 149 lbs   
Occupation: Top-Ranked Scientist of White Umbrella Department   
Marital Status: Single


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
  
"He...help me..."   
Elza lowered her gun. A scientist stood there, holding his side that was completely bloody. A trail of blood ran from his lips as he gasped for air. His eyes were tired and scared.   
Elza approached him. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be all ri-"   
"AGH!!!!!!" The man coughed up lots of blood. He looked at Elza in horror. "Oh no...she...she-"   
"She who?" asked Elza.   
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the man threw back his head. Suddenly, the man's skin slid off and he was no longer a man. He was a lizard thing with blood red scales.   
"What the hell?!" cried Elza as the thing swung its tail at her. She was barely able to dodge it. She fired her gun into its head, but nothing worked as it opened its jaws, baring rows of sharp teeth.   
Then she remembered she had two other guns. She put aside her handgun and pulled them out. They were magnums.   
"Kick ass!!!" she declared. She stood up and pointed her guns at the thing. The hallway was narrow and hard to maneuver in, but she could manage. The thing came at her again, and she fired, emptying rounds into its head. It faltered, but it didn't stop it.   
"Shit!!!!" she snap-kicked it in the face before firing into it again. This time, it went down.   
Elza collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. "Okay...no more thrills..."   
It was then she remembered that the thing she just killed was a human. Hell, she saw it transform.   
"Oh God, man," she muttered. "I just killed someone..."   
Do you think he would want to be THAT from there on out? She asked herself. It's better this way...   
"There's one thing for sure," she said aloud as she picked herself up. "That Terra girl is gonna regret she ever did this."   
  
Erika shot down the zombie and continued on, searching the hallways for a possible safe route. Suddenly, she heard one of the doors creak open. Readying her weapon, she pointed it at the opening door...   
"Agh!!! Dammit, don't scare me like that!!!"   
Elza. The blond girl was sighing in relief and glaring at her. She was better equipped, as well.   
"I see you've found your way down here," said Erika.   
"I took an elevator. Mind lowering that?"   
Erika realized she was still pointing her gun at Elza. She lowered it. "Sorry."   
"Have you found a clear path yet?"   
"Not yet. I'm still searching and clearing one out."   
"Oh shit. That infirmary won't be safe much longer."   
"That's why we need to hurry. This floor is cleared, so I'll check B03. You check B02."   
"Gotcha. Good luck."   
"Same for you."   
They went their separate ways. Erika tried not to think of what might happen if they delay.   
  
"...So you're saying we should move out now?" asked Tyler.   
Hiro nodded. "Exactly. We can't stay here too long. God forbid those monsters know where we are."   
"Alright. I'll wake up everyone."   
Ten minutes later, the survivors were standing before them, looking tired and terrified.   
"We're gonna leave right now," announced Hiro. "But whatever you do, don't wander off. I'll take the front and Tyler will take the rear. Stay between us, got it?"   
Everyone agreed. Hiro let out an exhausted breath before opening the door. All clear.   
"Let's go!"   
  
Terra measured out the S-Virus liquid equally into two separate test tubes. One was for her greatest creation. The other...as for an experiment. The survivors would arrive soon. They didn't know where she was. But if she was going to stay hidden, she would have to leave the living complex. Better safe than sorry.   
"Just you all wait and see," she whispered. "None of you will escape alive."   
  
"Dammit!!!" Elza cursed as she came face-to-face with a door, which required a card key. A level C03 card.   
Now she regretted skipping the other floors. The card might be on them. She was on the bottom floor of the containment floors. There were fewer zombies than she thought, and she even found magnum rounds. But ever door she had come across had been locked. That didn't say much for her current situation.   
"Dammit!!!" she cursed again. "Why is it that everything has to be so complicated?!"   
  
Erika checked the entrance to C01. A few zombies lay dead, but not many. Elza had skipped this floor too.   
"Jeez!!!" she said aloud. "Just when you think someone could be responsible..." She looked at her hand, which was a C03 card. She should probably go there.   
  
"Stay together!" said Hiro. The survivors clung to each other in complete terror as they walked down the B01 halls. The only monsters were zombies, and they lay dead. That was a good sign.   
"I found the stairs!" Tyler called from the rear.   
"Okay! We'll go there!"   
They entered the stairwell hallway to find several flights of stairs going downward.   
"Shit!" said Tyler. "Just how far underground IS this facility?!?!"   
"I don't know," said Hiro. "But we've got to keep going."   
"Right. Let's go."   
They went down the stairs until they reached C03, the bottom level. Hiro cautiously entered through the double doors. A few zombies lay dead, and two were lurking about.   
"Stand back!" commanded Hiro. The survivors complied, trying to run back up the stairs in panic. Hiro easily killed them and tried to calm down the survivors.   
Tyler herded them all back into the hallway. "Let's keep moving."   
They all continued on their path, keeping their eyes open. All of the doors were locked on that level.   
"Piece of shit door!!!! Why the hell do you need a card key?!?!"   
That was heard from the end of the hall. Hiro went to take a look. Elza was kicking the door with the soles of her feet.   
"Elza!!" cried Alex. He ran over to her and hugged her knees.   
Elza turned around, surprised. She scooped him up. "Alex! Wha-"   
"I see you're alive," said Hiro.   
Elza looked up. "And you have the survivors with you. Is that smart?"   
"Well, thanks to you and Erika, the hallways aren't so dangerous. And we were sitting ducks in that infirmary. Believe me, I know what I'm doing."   
"Okay, okay. You're the professional, and I'm not. But we have a problem. All of the doors are locked and this one looks interesting."   
"How so?"   
"Well, I checked the computer map on that computer over there." She pointed to a massive computer. "And according to that, this room is the largest in the entire complex. They labeled it 'living complex'."   
"That is interesting. But how do we get in?"   
"That's why you need a card key," said someone. Everyone turned to see Erika holding up a card key. "And ironically enough, this card only works for that door."   
"Were you listening in?" asked Elza.   
"No, I could hear you guys from the stairs. Anyway, we should try it out."   
"Right," said Hiro. "Since we're all together again, this should be easier. Hopefully, this 'living complex' will prove to be a safe haven."   
"Okay." Erika inserted the card into the reader. The reader flashed green. "It's open. Let's go."   
Elza put down Alex, who held onto her hand. She opened the door. There weren't any abnormal sounds. She cautiously walked inside, keeping Alex behind her.   
Lights shined from the walls beside her. There was a cabinet containing bags on the wall to her left. To her right was a narrow hallway, one that she started walking down. The hallway didn't last long, as she came into the huge room on a large balcony. It extended to her right, where there was a huge lift that apparently went down into the darkness.   
Hiro came beside her, squinting into the darkness below. "THIS is the living complex?!"   
Tyler examined the plaque that was on the balcony next to the lift. "'This leads to the living complex. Be sure to not jump without a parachute. Height from here to the living complex...5000 feet?!"   
"5000?!?!" said Hiro.   
"Oh my God," said Erika, putting a hand to her head. "Just how far underground ARE we?!"   
Elza paid no attention to their conversation. She walked back to the cabinet, and opened it. A note was posted on the cabinet glass door. It said:   
  
We are trying this experiment out, but no one takes a parachute without permission. Scientists have complained that the lift takes too long to get down. Though the actual time frame is between ten and fifteen minutes, the lift is safe. However, were are willing to try out these parachutes, since the living complex is 5000 feet below here. But if anyone gets hurt, we're scrapping this and sticking to the lift.   
  
Ivan Bennings, Chief Engineer   
  
Elza grinned and took a parachute.   
"We should go down in different groups," said Tyler. "That way, if anything attacks, at least one of us will be with them."   
"Well, we should down someone to explore the complex," said Hiro.   
Erika sighed. "What do you think, Elza...Elza?"   
Then she noticed the survivors were moving out of the narrow hallway. And she heard fast footsteps.   
"Out of the way!!!!" Elza screamed. Erika cried out in surprise and complied. Elza jumped onto the rail and jumped again into the open.   
"ELZA!!!!!" everyone seemed to scream. Elza ignored them and let herself fall for about a few hundred feet. It had been awhile since she had skydived and she had forgotten how free she felt. Just by falling she could briefly forgot all that was happening...   
Then she remembered. She pulled the string and the parachute shot out of the bag. She slowly floated to the ground.   
"WHOO-HOO!!!!!!!!!" she yelled, and laughed. She knew they were gonna yell at her for this. But right then, she didn't care.   
She landed with ease, grinning evilly. That did take less time.   
"ELZA!!!!!!!!!!!" That was from above.   
"I MADE IIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!" she yelled back.   
"YOU DAMN IDIOT!!!!!!!!"   
"SAY WHAT YOU WANT, BUT I MADE IT!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL GO EXPLORING WHIE YOU GUYS HERD DOWN THE SURVIVORS!!!!!!!!"   
Elza pulled off her parachute and turned to look around. She was amazed at what she saw.   
There was a street going down the center. On both sides, houses lined it. And streetlights were on and also lined the streets.   
"What the hell?" she said aloud. She walked to a house and put her hand in it. She wasn't hallucinating. This was all real. "They weren't kidding when they said 'living complex'...they made their own damn town!!!!"   
  
"That idiot!!" cursed Erika. "Jumping like that!!!"   
Hiro herded survivors onto the lift. "Well, she is a professional daredevil..."   
Alex tugged on Erika's arm. "Can I do that?"   
"No! Please get on the lift, sweetie."   
Alex stood his ground. "I want to be with Elza."   
Hiro scooped him up. "And once we get down there, you will." He turned to Erika. "I'll go first."   
"Right. Be careful."   
I will." Hiro got onto the lift, with Alex still in his arms. He pressed the down button and the gate door closed. They started descending down.   
  
Terra stood in front of the huge test tube. In her hand was the S-Virus.   
"Be patient, my little doll," she crooned. "You will have time to play."   
The creature in the tube gave no response, but anyone could see that it wasn't in a good mood.   
Terra walked away from the tube, still holding the S-Virus. "Oh, I do hope those fools come soon. I'm starting to get bored, and I can't wait to see their deaths."   
  
  
Damn, this one took awhile too. I hope I'm not boring anyone. I just write only this much so this lasts long and so everyone has a feel of suspense. Please R&R if you want, and I hope you all like what I've written! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Elza stepped into one of the houses. It looked exactly like a real house; living room, kitchen, bedroom...it was creepy.  
She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was filled with food. She fought the urge to take some. She was in a serious situation, and it didn't matter that she hadn't eaten in close to three days.  
"Elza?" someone called. Elza opened the kitchen window and stuck her head out.   
"I'm over here!" she called.  
About seven survivors walked past her, looking at the houses in confusion. Hiro came up to her. "I see you're alright."  
"Uh huh. This is totally strange. Who'd thought they built their own TOWN?!"  
"This is indeed strange. This is a definite safe haven for the survivors. They can stay here until we find a way out."  
Alex ran into the kitchen and hugged Elza's knee. "That was sooooo cool what you did!!"  
"Thanks," said Elza. She turned back to Hiro. "I'll get this kid settled and search the house for anything that will help us."  
"Good idea. I'll search that one." He pointed, and started in that direction.  
"Elza, I'm hungry," said Alex.  
Elza went to the fridge and opened the freezer. She pulled out a wrapped microwave-safe dish of macaroni and cheese. "How does this look?"  
"Good!"  
  
Terra surveyed the living complex from the monitor room. "I wonder if I should unleash my wonderful creation now...probably not. Yes, he'll be upset at such a little opposition. I'll show off later. And for right now..." She held up the small test tube containing half of the liquid S-Virus. "That girl will become one."  
  
"Finally, something useful in this house," said Elza, as she inserted an empty floppy disc to save all the info on. The survivors had finally gotten comfortable. Not that anything of Umbrella's was comfortable, but they were staying put.  
When she headed downstairs, Alex was finishing the macaroni and cheese. He seemed comfortable.  
"Elza, when do we leave?" he asked.  
"Well, I'll be leaving shortly. You'll be staying here."  
"What? No, I want to come with you! I'm small, but I can see very good! I can help!"  
"You'll be helping more by staying here. I'll have someone look after you."  
"But I want you to watch me! Mom's here somewhere, and I have to help you find her!"  
His mother was no doubt dead. "I'll find her and bring her here. So be a good boy for me, okay?"  
"Um...okay, I'll stay. But come back."  
"I will."  
  
"All set," said Erika. "Everyone's calmed down."  
Tyler looked around the place. "I'm surprised I've been calm this whole time. For quite a while I felt like I was gonna snap."  
"Everyone did. If no one didn't, I'd question his sanity."  
Hiro approached them, his gun in hand. "I'm heading out. There are three doors, one leading north, another west, and the other east."  
"I've got north!" said Elza as she ran to them.  
"Fine, I'll take the east," said Erika.  
"Then I have the west," said Hiro. "Tyler, can you stay here and watch the survivors?"  
"Got it," said Tyler.  
"Right. Let's head out!"  
Everyone ran to his or her designated locations, determined to bring down the person behind this.  
  
Elza blew off another zombie's head as she continued on the path she was on. It was very narrow and dim, but she had good eyesight, and could see well. She saw two double doors on her right. She went to open them, but they slid open automatically. She walked in to see a huge monitor along the path. As she walked past the monitor, she saw all the screens change. She saw herself on them.  
"What the-"  
"Welcome to hell, Elza Walker!!!" a woman's voice range out. Elza didn't stick around to see what she meant. She bolted for the opposite door and ran through it.  
It was another hallway. She sighed in relief and started walking down it. Suddenly, a steel blockade came down from the ceiling in front and behind her.  
She kicked hard at the blockade, but it didn't budge. Then, that area became filled with gas. Elza gagged on it, and lost consciousness.  
  
"A dead end?" said Hiro. He kicked the wall. "Dammit!!! Just when I-"  
Suddenly, he felt a horrible chill pass over him. Something was wrong.   
He looked around. No monsters. So it wasn't him. But it was someone else.  
They probably ran into a monster, he thought. But who would it be?  
  
Elza groaned and struggled to wake up. She felt a tugging pain in her wrists and she realized her wrists were bound.  
"Awake, are we?" said someone. Elza sat up quickly, but her head hurt and she almost fell over.  
A woman in a lab coat stood there. A smile played on her lips.  
"Who are you?!" snapped Elza.  
"Oh, you can call me Terra. How do you like my facility? Quite comfortable, huh?"  
"YOU'RE Terra?! I'm gonna kill you!!!!"  
"YOU kill ME?!" Terra laughed. "That's funny. Because..." She held up a small test tube. "YOU'RE the one who's gonna die!!!"  
Elza worked at her bindings, but it didn't help. Terra forcefully grabbed her chin, and turned her face upward. Elza could do nothing but struggle as a strange liquid flowed from the tube into her mouth. She tried to fight it, but ended up swallowing the liquid.  
Terra shoved Elza to the floor roughly. Elza coughed and gagged, struggling to cough up the liquid she had been forced to swallow.  
"Oh, don't even try doing that. It's too late."  
"What the HELL did you give me?"  
"My S-Virus in its liquid form. And the sad thing is: this takes longer to kill someone, and the end effects are far worse." Terra pulled out and knife and undid Elza's bindings. Elza grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. "And what can you do? Nothing. There is no cure at this facility. You'll be dead within an hour or two."  
Elza tried not to give in to panic. She was infected...  
"I'll kill you," she sneered. "I swear I will."  
Terra laughed and shoved her away. "How? With these?" She walked over to a tabled and scooped up Elza's guns. "If the virus doesn't kill you first, the zombies definitely will. Well, I really must go. The next time we meet, you'll be dead. Or should I say undead?" She laughed again and entered an elevator.   
Elza rushed the elevator, but it was no use. Terra was gone. She pushed the buttons, but nothing worked.  
Her head hurt badly. Elza groaned and clutched her head. She didn't know if it was because she was so tired or the virus.  
Dammit, this isn't the way I want to die!! She thought as she walked in front of a door. It slid open with ease. The way I want to die is...when I'm old and retired and a legend in daredevil motorcycling...someone who inspires others...  
Elza walked down the hallways, using the wall for support. Her knees felt like jelly, and it was getting harder to breathe. When she went into a hallway, there were seven zombies there. Elza readied her fists as they came at her...  
But they walked right past her. This wasn't a good sign.  
Shit shit shit shit shit!!!!! Elza thought, pulling off one of her gloves to look at her skin.  
It was still its regular tone. Maybe it was her face...or eyes...  
She continued on, barely finding the strength to pull her glove back on. Her vision was hazy, and she felt like she was underwater.  
No, I can't die like this...God, someone help me!!!  
  
"So you're okay?" asked Hiro.  
"Yeah," said Erika. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I got a bad feeling a while ago. If it isn't you...and it isn't Tyler..."  
"That leaves one person," said Erika. "Elza."  
"...I'll go find her. In case something did happen, prepare the 'complex infirmary'."  
"Got it."  
  
"Dammit...dammit..."  
Elza staggered, deciding to hang onto the opposite wall. As she grabbed the wall, she lost her balance. She fell to the floor, screaming in surprise. The wall she had clung to was a counter and the plastic contents fell around her.  
"Dammit," she cursed again, forcing herself to her feet. "So...someone...help..."  
Finally, she reached the monitor room. She could no longer keep her balance. Through her blurry vision, she saw a figure approaching her.  
"Elza?"  
Elza lost her balance and collapsed. The figure ran forward and caught her as she fell. This close she recognized Hiro.  
"Elza! What happened?! Where are your weapons?!"  
"Terra...she took them...she...S-Virus..." she couldn't form whole sentences.   
"I don't understand! What about the S-Virus?!"  
"She...made me...infected..."  
"YOU'RE INFECTED?!?!?!"  
"S-Virus...liquid...forced to swallow..."  
Elza couldn't say anymore. She felt herself be lifted up.  
"Hang in there, Elza! We'll find a vaccine!!"  
"Terra...no vaccine...here..."  
"Don't try to talk! Just hang in there!"   
She could tell Hiro was running. Even so, there was nothing he could do. There was nothing anyone could do. There was no vaccine. And she was going to die.  
  
  
Ooh, suspenseful! I'm sorry for the long delay in the update! I happen to be working on two others at once. Anyways, thanks for waiting and look forward to chapter 8! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Alex opened his eyes. He heard loud voices outside. He slid off the couch and went to the window.  
Hiro had just entered the complex, with Elza in his arms. And Elza didn't look good at all.  
"Elza!!!" cried Alex. He ran out of the house.  
  
Hiro was barely able to catch his breath. "Erika!!! Tyler!!!! Help!!!!"  
The two came running. Erika looked Elza over. "What happened?"  
"I don't know how, but Elza got infected," said Hiro.  
Erika felt Elza's forehead. "My God, she's burning up!! C'mon, the infirmary is ready."  
Elza cracked open tired eyes. "Terra...liquid S-Virus..."  
"She got infected by the liquid S-Virus?!" exclaimed Tyler. "The gas virus's first stage?!?!"  
"Shit, we need to help her right away," said Erika. "Hiro, I need you to help me set up equipment. Tyler, take Elza from Hiro and follow us."  
"Got it," said Tyler. He took Elza from Hiro just as a scream tore through the complex.   
"Elza!!!" it was Alex. He came running to them as fast as he could. Before anyone could stop him, he reached up and touched Elza's face. "Elza..."  
"No!!" said Erika. "Don't touch her!!"  
"Too late," said Hiro.  
"Shit!!! We have to bring him too."  
Hiro knelt down in front of Alex. "Elza is gonna be fine. You want to come with us?"  
"Uh huh," said Alex.  
"Well, then let's go."   
They went to the infirmary. Erika seemed to know what she was doing and no one questioned her. None of them were skilled in medicine.  
  
Meanwhile, in New York City...  
  
"Set up the equipment in the back. He wants to make this brief."  
Claire Redfield wove through the people, pretending to act like a reporter. She spoke very softly into her cell phone.  
"He'll be here, soon. I'll try my best to expose him, Leon."  
"Good," responded Leon. "I'm searching through some files to see if the rumors are true."  
"I was in Antarctica, Leon. There's got to be more Umbrella-controlled bases down there. Down there, no one can question them."  
"Why is he in New York City, anyway?"  
"To try to convince the UN to set up facilities in every country. As far as I know, only seven countries aren't Umbrella controlled: Japan, China, Russia, the US, though facilities are here, Brazil, Saudi Arabia, and Morocco."  
"So Umbrella wants facilities in those countries?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, try to act like a reporter and don't ask obvious questions. And take care of yourself."  
"I will."  
"Thanks. I'll keep looking into this hidden facility in Antarctica."  
  
"Put her there," said Erika, pointing to a long table in the center of the room. She went to the counter and searched the drawers.  
Tyler laid Elza down on the table. Alex watched her with scared eyes. "She'll be okay, right?"  
"Of course she will," said Hiro. But he wasn't so sure himself.  
Tyler went to Erika, keeping his voice low. "What'll we do? There's no vaccine here!!"  
Erika grinned. "For once, I'm glad I listened to my superior." She started unzipping her shorts.  
"What are you doing?!"  
Erika showed the inside of one side. Several small test tubes, approximately eight, were duct taped to the inside of her shorts. She pulled them off and carefully put them on the counter. "I got this from a reliable source," she said as she zipped up her shorts.  
"Are these...?"  
"Yep. The most reliable vaccine to ANY Umbrella virus. Neat, huh?"  
"These are vaccines?! Oh my God, that's great!!"  
Hiro walked over and examined the test tubes. "It's white..."  
"So?" asked Erika. "It's a powerful vaccine that came from the most trusted person with vaccines."  
"Who?"  
"The one who created it," said Erika. She got out a syringe and needles.   
"But who?"  
"Does it matter now?"  
"Not really, but..."  
Erika smiled as she readied the vaccine for injection. "Someone roll up her sleeve."  
Hiro did, up to above her elbow. "How do you know so much about medicine?"  
"What, do you think I majored in field scouting in college?" teased Erika. When she injected Elza with the vaccine, everyone was able to breath again.  
"Now she'll be alright?" asked Tyler.  
"Yes. Whatever changes the virus did to her, the vaccine will help change it back."  
"Thank God," said Hiro.   
"But that doesn't make everything better."  
"You mean...?" asked Alex.  
"Yep. Everyone line up. You're all getting a shot."  
"Are we at that much of a risk?" asked Tyler.  
"It's obvious the virus wasn't strong enough to pass through the air, otherwise we'd all be undead. But I think it's strong enough to pass through touch. Everyone here touched Elza, who was dangerously infected. So to avoid another incident, you guys will have to have shots."  
"I don't like shots," complained Alex.  
"Please cooperate," said Erika, as she vaccinated Hiro.  
  
Elza opened her eyes. Her memory was fuzzy, but she could remember what had happened. The bitch Terra infected her with the S-Virus. And she was still sick after she past out. Was she undead? She sat up, but it made her dizzy.   
"Elza!!!" someone cried out. Alex entered her vision and hugged her tightly. "You're okay!!!"  
"I am?" asked Elza.  
Erika gently pried Alex off Elza. "C'mon, time for your shot."  
"But I don't want one!!"  
Elza felt a hand press against her forehead. "Hmm, you're still feverish, but not as badly as earlier..."  
She turned to see Hiro. "What do you mean?"  
"You aren't gonna die," said Tyler. "Erika was given a lot of vaccines, and you were injected with one. You're fine, now."  
"I am?"  
Erika finished vaccinating a not-so-cheerful Alex, and walked over to Elza. She made Elza lay back down. "Yes, you're fine. But you need to get over this fever, so go to sleep."  
"..." Elza didn't object to that. Her head still hurt, and right then all she wanted to do was sleep. She needed her strength in order to get out of there alive.  
  
"Now that this is settled, we need to find a way out of here," said Hiro.  
Erika finished vaccinating herself. "I know. But someone's gotta keep an eye on Elza..."  
"I will," said Alex. "I have good hearing and I can see real far!!"  
Erika exchanged looks with the other guys. "...Okay. This infirmary is a safe zone along with the complex."  
Hiro knelt in front of Alex. "Keep a very good eye on her. And make sure she doesn't leave once she wakes up."  
"Okay!" said Alex.  
"Good. Now we-"  
Suddenly, there was pounding at the door. "Guys!! You have to come out!!"  
Fear lanced through Hiro. He opened the door to see a middle-aged man standing there. "Anything wrong?!"  
"I turned on the TV in the house and I found out something!! Come on!!"  
Hiro turned to the others. They nodded.  
"Stay here, Alex," said Erika as they rushed after the man. Once inside the house, they saw the TV on. It was slightly static, but it was clear what was going on.  
It was a press conference. And the man at the front was the head of Umbrella.  
  
Claire sighed impatiently as the man droned on and on about how it was necessary to place Umbrella facilities in every country. He was lucky she didn't pop him one right then.  
"I'll accept any questions," he finished.  
Claire shot to her feet. "Sir, what about the rumors of illegal biological experimentation in your facilities?"  
"Um...what do you mean?"  
"There's Raccoon-"  
"What happened in Raccoon wasn't the fault of Umbrella. It was the US's decision to blow it up. I can assure you that whatever took place there wasn't caused by us."  
Piece of shit liar!!!! She thought angrily. I was there!!!! You caused it all, you son of a bitch!!!!  
"Any other questions?" he asked.  
"You didn't answer mine," said Claire.  
"Well, what was it?"  
"Are the rumors true about-"  
"There is absolutely no truth to that rumor. Umbrella may do experiments, but every scientist does. I swear that our work is no different."  
Liar, she thought again as she sat back down. She tried to think of another good question as other reporters asked stupid ones. Then it came to her.  
"I'll take one more," he said.  
Claire stood back up. "Sir, if your facilities are so reliable, why do they blow up?"  
He paled. "W...What?"  
"Well, lately a whole bunch of your facilities have blown up. How do the people and you representatives view that?"  
"That is all for the questions. All of you will have to excuse me."  
He left in a rush with reporters yelling questions after him. Claire was somewhat satisfied. The two questions she asked he never truly answered. That showed how suspicious he looked.   
As she stood up, a rough hand grabbed her shoulder. "Let me see you're ID."  
It was security. Claire held up her fake ID that was around her neck. The man wasn't convinced.  
"There's someone already here from WST news. Come with us, please."  
Claire elbowed him in the gut and took off running. She ditched her heels and tried to weave through the reporters. She kept at a slow pace, and wasn't noticed by security as she left the building. She took off running for her car and dove in.   
As she drove away, it surprised her that security would do that. It was like they were protecting that bastard who caused so many people to die.  
Her cell phone rang. She answered it. "Yes?"  
"Nice performance." It was Leon. "But I think they weren't convinced you were a reporter."  
"They weren't," said Claire. "I almost got arrested by security."  
"That was close. Okay, I'm still searching, but I'll call you once I find it."  
"Claire!!!" said a child's voice on the other end.  
"Sherry?!" said Claire. "Why is Sherry with you?!"  
"Her aunt felt she'd be safer with me," said Leon. "When they went out for the day, they went back home to see the house a mess. It was obvious Umbrella was there. So she sent Sherry here and she moved far north."  
"Good thinking. Be sure to keep an eye on her."  
"I know. She wants to talk to you."  
"Okay. Sherry?"  
"Hi Claire!!" said Sherry. "I saw you on TV!"  
"Cool, huh? I gave him a run for his money!"  
"You sure did! When can I see you?"  
"Well, you guys are in Detroit and I'm stuck in Manhattan traffic. Probably not for a while."  
"Oh."  
"I'm upset, too. But we will see each other again. I promise."  
"Thanks Claire!"  
"Well, I have to go, sweetie. I'll see you later."  
"See ya later!!"  
Claire clicked her cell phone off. She sighed and leaned back in her seat. The traffic was getting more complicated. Leon was still looking up where the facility down in Antarctica was. She had been down there, but she too intent on getting out to see if another facility was there. She prayed that the victims down there were still alive.  
  
Tyler shut off the TV. "I can't believe Umbrella wants to set up facilities in every country..."  
Hiro reached into his pocket and pulled out the disc that had all the data on it. Someone else needed to hang onto it...  
  
"Please give this to her when she wakes up," said Hiro, pressing the disc into Alex's palm.  
"Okay," said Alex. "You guys going?"  
"Yes. We need to find a route out of here. We'll be careful, though. You watch Elza."  
"I will. Good luck."  
"Thank you. Also...give her this." He put a shotgun and bullets next to Elza.  
"Okay."  
A few minutes after Hiro departed, Elza woke up. And she was better.  
"Where is everyone?" she asked.  
"They left," said Alex. He handed her the disc. "Hiro said to give you this."  
Elza took the disc. "How convenient," she said and shoved it into her bra. She noticed the shotgun and bullets. "Did he leave this?"  
"Uh huh."  
Elza took the shotgun into her hands. "I'll have to thank him." She shoved the bullets into her waistband. "Well, I gotta go. I-"  
"You can't go!" said Alex. "They said I had to watch you and make sure you didn't leave!"  
"They said that? Dammit, being too protective!!! Well, I'm still going."  
"Then I'm going with you!" said Alex. "I have to watch you!"  
Elza was about to object, but she saw the determination in the boy's face. There was no talking him out of it. "Okay...but don't leave my side. If I tell you to run, run as fast as you can. Don't stop, okay?"  
"Okay. Let's go!"  
  
  
Another chapter done. I feel that no one's reading this anymore, but I'll keep writing. This will be very long, but I hope whoever is reading this is enjoying this!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Tyler kept a steady pace as he walked along the hallway. The undead lay dead, but that didn't mean any threat was over.  
That's when he heard the loud growl. He readied his rifle as a large gorilla monster rounded the corner.  
"It never ends," he complained aloud as the monster charged him.  
  
"Thank God!" declared Hiro. He had found a radio communication room. He could finally call for back up.  
He picked up the intercom and tuned the radio. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"  
"...Who's there?"  
Hiro sighed in relief. His superior, who had his own communicator.  
"Sir, it's Kumiya," said Hiro.  
"Kumiya? Where are you?"  
"Antarctica."  
"So it really was down there..."  
"Look, I did my job. Now you have to do yours. Send in back up ASAP."  
"..."  
"Sir?"  
"Do you have proof?"  
"Yes. Saved onto several discs."  
"I see...but I can't send back up."  
"WHAT?!?! WHY?!?!"  
"The head of Umbrella will be addressing the UN in a few hours. You do know what kind of label will be put on him if soldiers were sent to one of their facilities."  
"A bad label!!! And that's a good thing!!!"  
"No, it isn't."  
"?"  
"You see, Umbrella wants facilities in every country. And the FBI already supports it."  
"So what you said before..."  
"About me despising Umbrella? It was a lie!! You're too trustworthy, Kumiya!! YOU'RE the only one in our branch who dislikes Umbrella! But if one person opposed them, their plans wouldn't grow!!"  
"So the real reason you sent me here was..."  
"It's obvious. I was trying to kill you!!!"  
Hiro's eyes widened in horror. "You sick son of a bitch!!!! Piece of shit Umbrella scum!!!!"  
"Oh, is that any way to speak to your superior? Mr. President is VERY reluctant to accept Umbrella. But once he sees nearly all of Congress supporting Umbrella, he'll have no choice but to give in!! Believe me, it's been worth the millions Umbrella paid me. All you are is a pathetic fly, about to be squashed."  
"Screw you!!! I quit!!!!"  
"Oh well. It's no big loss, anyway." The man laughed before he disconnected.   
Hiro screamed obscenities and punched the wall. He couldn't believe it. The FBI was actually collaborating with Umbrella!!! And Congress!!! And his superior was right. Congress was gonna push the President into working with Umbrella.  
"I'll get you for this!!!" he sneered. "Count on it!!!"  
  
In Detroit...  
  
Leon scanned the files. After five hours of searching, he finally found the information he needed in the facilities in Antarctica.  
Sherry was asleep on the couch. Leon sighed softly, leaning back in his chair. He hated Umbrella. It was unforgivable what they did. And their plans...it was even more unforgivable.  
"Let's see...coordinates..." he murmured, scanning the exterior of the base. It was really tiny looking on the outside, but the inside must be massive. A lot of problems were presented in front of him: even if he did find the coordinates, how would he get there? He didn't have a plane or boat. And even if he did get there, the place was controlled by Umbrella. He'd share the victims' fate.  
Damn you Umbrella! He thought, scanning for the coordinates. You will be brought down!!!  
  
Erika jogged down the hall, her gun ready. She was determined to flush out Terra and kill her. Terra had killed so many as it was, and it wasn't exactly comforting knowing she tried to kill Elza.  
When I get back, I expect a huge raise, she thought. One of the doors slid open and she stepped inside. It was apparently empty, but she heard shuffling. She cautiously took small steps through the room, the shuffling growing louder. She took a glance above her.  
A strange...thing was on the ceiling. She'd remembered reading a report on it. Mutinous creatures developed in Raccoon, nicknamed 'lickers'.  
It landed on the floor in front of her.  
"Shit!!!" she pointed her gun and fired.  
  
"Elza, I'm tired," complained Alex.  
Elza shot the head off another zombie. "Shit...low on rounds..." she turned to Alex. "Don't worry, sweetie. We'll be out of here soon."  
"Really?"  
"Uh huh. And when we get out, I'm gonna treat you to ice cream!"  
"WOW! Thanks Elza!!"  
Elza nodded, a smile playing on her lips. It was good to see that Alex was in a happy mood. If he was in any less of a mood, Elza would be worried.  
She let her eyes settle on a pair of double doors. It was the only door in that hallway. She approached it slowly, keeping Alex behind her. She heard no abnormal sounds from the other side. She opened the door.  
It was a large room; the walls tinted a gross shade of green. There was a second floor, a catwalk going the perimeter of the room. Next to the door was a tiny elevator, leading up.  
There weren't any doors on that bottom floor. That meant they had to go up.  
"Okay, Alex," said Elza. "We're gonna-"  
She was cut off by the sound of moaning. They both turned to see a woman appear from behind one of the pillars. She looked like she was in pain, her side all bloody.  
Elza took a step back, but Alex took a step forward. His face was a mixture of fear, concern, and happiness.  
"Mom!" he said. He ran towards her.  
"Stop!!" screamed the woman. Alex abruptly stopped. Elza came next to Alex. "Alex...don't come near...run away..."  
"Mom?"  
Elza extended her hands. "You're gonna be alright. Come with me-"  
"No!!! Stay away!!!" Alex's mother leaned against the pillar, gasping for air. She looked horribly feverish, and blood seeped from her mouth. "Run...get out of here, Alex..."  
Elza felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something was terribly wrong...  
She couldn't have been more right. Alex's mother threw back her head and screamed in agony. Her scream was cut short by the flow of blood that escaped her mouth. Suddenly, her body started convulsing, and her skin slid off her. In her place was a lizard thing, resembling the scientist that had morphed.  
Elza immediately reached for her shotgun, her mind frozen in horror. Alex stood speechless, gaping at the creature that was once his mother. His eyes glazed over, not even blinking.  
"M...Mom?" he whimpered, not wanting to believe what he just saw. The lizard thing let out a roar, a long tongue sticking out of a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.  
Elza looked at Alex. "Alex...come here..."  
Alex's eyes closed and he doubled over. Elza caught him as he fell, and jumped away as the lizard swung its tail at her.  
Her first instinct was to get Alex out of the danger zone. She ran over to the small elevator, and lay him down on it. She punched the blinking button and the elevator rose to the walkway above.   
The lizard thing roared again and Elza directed her attention back to it. She pointed her shotgun at it and put a finger on the trigger.  
She didn't budge.  
The creature advanced on her, but Elza remained glued to the spot. No matter what it was, she was still Alex's mother. How could Elza kill her?!  
Then came a soft voice.  
"Kill...me..."  
Elza's jaw dropped. The lizard thing talked!!!  
"Kill...me..."  
"I..." Elza trembled, still staring at the creature.  
"I might...kill...save Alex...please..."  
"But-"  
"I'm not...human...kill me..."  
Elza blinked back tears. What should she do?!  
"Kill me...and take...watch...Alex..."  
Elza closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger. The shotgun bullet pierced the creature's face. It crumbled to the ground.  
"Thank you...take...care of...Alex..."   
Then it was dead.  
Elza let her shotgun fall from her hands. A sickening despair shot through her. She felt bile in her throat develop as she registered what she just did.  
I killed an innocent person, she thought. Not just innocent...but Alex's mother...  
She looked to the walkway above her. Alex was waking up, rubbing his forehead. He hit the blinking button and the elevator descended, taking him back down.  
"Mom?" he said weakly. His eyes grew wide when the saw the dead creature. He started trembling. "Mom!!!"  
He ran over to the creature. He put his small hands in its side and started shaking it. "Mom! Wake up, please!! I can help you!! Please wake up!!!! Please!!!"  
Elza knelt down beside Alex. She put a hand on his head. Alex turned to her, tears spilling down his face.   
"Help her, Elza!!! Mom needs help!!!! Mom..." He couldn't force out words anymore. He started sobbing loudly, his whole body shaking terribly.  
Elza took him into her arms. He was shaking so badly, it was causing her to shake.  
"Mom!!!" he cried into her neck. "Why?! Mom!!!!"  
Elza held him close, feeling a suffocating pain lance through her. She realized she was crying, just as hard. Her tears kept coming out, and it felt like it wouldn't end.  
I hate you, Umbrella, she thought. With all my heart and soul, I hate you. I will never, ever forgive you for this. I'll make sure you will suffer as badly as this boy has to suffer...  
  
  
Sniff, that was heartbreaking! As least I'm getting somewhere. I hate to drag things on, but I promise a lot of action will happen in Chapter 10. Until then, have a good day. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Hiro raised his gun as he approached the door. He had heard what appeared to be wailing just moments before, but now it had died off. He could never be too careful in this situation.  
He opened the door and took a glance inside. Elza was seated on the floor, cradling Alex to her. He couldn't see Elza's face, but he saw Alex's. His cheeks were covered with tears and his closed eyelids were swollen. It was obvious he had fallen asleep. Elza turned to look at Hiro. Her eyes were also swollen.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
Elza motioned to the dead monster nearby. "This is...was, Alex's mother. She turned into this..."  
Hiro stared from her to Alex to the monster. Considering their reactions, Elza was speaking the truth.  
For an odd reason, anger flooded him. Possibly still left over from the realization of his superior's betrayal. He stalked over to her, his eyes fierce.  
"Why did you take him with you?!" he snarled. "How could you do something so stupid?! You put his life at risk!!"  
Elza looked down. "I know, but-"  
"He's probably permanently traumatized!!!! What were you thinking?! And why the hell did you leave the infirmary, anyway?!?! We told you to rest!!!"  
"But-"  
"You've caused enough trouble. Take him back now. And if I see your face again outside of the living complex, you will be shot. Understand?!?!"  
Elza stood, Alex in her arms. "I was gonna do that, anyway." She walked past Hiro and picked up her shotgun.  
"I'm serious!!" erupted Hiro. "You keep doing stupid actions!!! You'll be the death of us!!!"  
Elza visibly winced. She looked at the ceiling. "I...I killed her. Alex's mother. She pleaded with me to do it. I'm not proud of it, or expecting a pat on the back for it. But I know my actions were stupid. Then again, you didn't have to deal with an innocent person morph into a monster right in front of your eyes. I did. And as long as I live, I'm gonna have to live with that. So do me a favor and don't say such things again. I know all too well."  
Then she left. Hiro raised a hand to his forehead. She was clearly traumatized. Why did he bark at her like that? He was under a lot of stress. And the bad thing was, the chances of them getting out were slim and none. They needed to get out, whether on good terms or not.  
  
Elza lay down Alex on the couch, being careful not to wake him. She drew the cover to his chin, noting the visible anguish on his face.  
I'm so sorry, Alex, she thought. This is my entire fault...  
Why did she agree to let Alex go with her, anyway? She knew he was at an even greater risk with her. But she just wanted to stop babying the kid. Just like everyone was babying her...  
Elza stood and walked over to the window. They were right. She was nothing but a stupid civilian. One who couldn't even shield a child from the horrors of the facility?  
I'll stay here and watch over Alex. But no matter what, I refuse to be a useless wheel. All I have to do is regain my confidence, and I'll head out again...  
  
Erika shoved open the door, trying to gasp for air. She just had to deal with ten lickers at once. She managed to kill them all, but now she had no ammo.  
It was a large room and she stood on a walkway that rounded the perimeter of the room. She looked down to see Hiro knelt beside a monster thing.  
"Hiro!!" she called. He looked up at her. He seemed visibly upset about something.   
Hiro walked to the elevator and pushed the blinking button. Erika ran over to the elevator that had risen up and took it down.   
"Anything new?" asked Hiro.   
"Nothing," said Erika. "I feel like we're walking around in circles. How about you?"  
"My superior betrayed me. The only reason he sent me down here was for me to be out of the way while Umbrella tries to convince the President of cooperating with their plans."  
"WHAT?!?! That means..."  
"Yes. The FBI and some of Congress are cooperating with Umbrella."  
"Dammit!!!! I can't believe this!!!!" Erika found herself looking at the dead creature. "What is that?"  
"You know how Alex and his mother were brought here and we couldn't find her?"  
"Yes?"  
"This is her."  
Erika fell to her knees. "Oh my God...how are we gonna tell him?"  
"He already knows. Elza left the infirmary, and Alex tagged along with her. He...he saw his mother transform and everything."  
Erika gaped at him.  
"Elza was equally upset about it. She was the one who killed her. But...I lost it and started screaming at her."  
"But she deserves it! Doing something so stupid!!!"  
"And I said...that she'll be the death of us."  
"Okay, that was pushing it. I'll admit Elza is annoying and never listens, but I've never seen anyone who'd jump into danger without fear. She's braver than I am, and I'm from STARS. I doubt she'll be the death of us."  
"Well, I wasn't mainly angry at her. I was still pissed about being betrayed. But I directed all of my anger at her."  
"Don't let it get to you. By now, she's probably got Alex settled and she's wandering around."  
"About that...I said if I saw her again outside of the living complex, I'd shoot her."  
"You really don't know how to talk to girls, do you?"  
"This is a life and death situation."  
"Ooh, great excuse."  
"Not now."  
  
"A-CHOO!!!!!"  
Elza narrowed her eyes in annoyance. She wiped her nose and continued to stare out the window.   
Alex moved on the couch, signaling that he was awake. Elza turned and was about to say something when she saw the look on his face.  
He wore the same look as he did when he saw his mother transform. His face was blank and his eyes were glazed over, not even seeing anything.  
"Alex?" she said, approaching the boy.  
"Not now, Mom. I don't want to study," came the reply from the drifting boy.  
Panic shot through Elza. He was worse off than she thought. He was so traumitized, that he wasn't in his right mind.  
She grabbed his shoulders and gently shook him. "Alex!!"  
"Mom, why can't I go play in the snow? I can't even go outside."  
Elza hugged Alex to her, completely clueless of what to do. He was mentally unstable, and it was all her fault. She should've left him behind, no matter how much Alex whined.  
"What am I gonna do?" she asked softly. "What can I do?"  
Alex slumped against her, his eyes still blank. "Can we go home, Mom? I miss my friends."  
Elza held him tighter. No matter what, she would help him recover.  
  
Tyler entered the room, completely in awe.   
It was a communication room. He didn't know much about computers, but he knew how to handle these things. He walked over and fiddled with the controls. He prayed the person he was calling was home.  
  
Leon jerked out of his seat. He ran over to his communication equipment, adrenaline kicking in. Someone was trying to contact him.  
"Kennady...come in..." came the voice above the static.  
Leon knew that voice. He picked up the communication mic. "Tyler!! Is that you?!"  
"Thank God...I'm in...arctica..."  
"Antarctica?"  
"Yeah...stuck...get us..."  
"You want me to go get you?! How?!"  
"My friend...cargo plane...it's Summers..."  
"A cargo plane?! That's perfect!! I found the coordinations to the facility and I'll be down there soon. Stay alive 'till then, 'kay?"  
"Right...see ya..."  
Leon put down the mic and ran to get his coat. Tyler was an old friend of his. He knew Tyler still felt the emotional wounds from his wife's death.   
As he pulled on his coat, he took note of Sherry, who was still asleep on the couch. He wasn't about to let her out of his sight.  
He gently shook her awake. "Sherry, wake up."  
The twelve-year-old's eyes opened. "Leon?"  
"Put on your coat. We're going somewhere."  
Sherry got up and started pulling on her coat. "Where?"  
"A facility in Antarctica. We'll be flying down there."  
"Antarctica? Cool!"  
Leon started for the door, Sherry hot at his heels. He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing. "Summers? This is Kennedy. I need you to do me a favor..."  
  
Terra stood in front of her creation, a smirk on her lips. She was so pleased with herself for creating it, knowing how much chaos it will cause.  
The world is mine, she thought. With this, I am unstoppable. Everyone will be just flies in our path.   
She held her smirk as she readied a shot. Her creation needed to be stronger, and the liquid form of the S-Virus was just the ticket. She climbed to the top of the tube and opened the lid. With one swift motion, she jabbed the needle into her creation's head, injecting it with the S-Virus.  
Terra set everything back to normal and smiled. Everything was progressing so well. Soon she would let loose her creation and watch as it displays its power by killing everyone.  
  
  
  
Okay, there wasn't much action in this part, but things are heating up! Tune in for chapter 11! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Elza leaned over Alex, trying to break through the instability that clouded his mind and eyes. It was so disturbing looking into those glazed eyes, and not knowing how to help him.  
"Alex, please come out of it," she murmured softly.  
"Mom, where's Dad? He hasn't returned yet," came the soft reply.  
She sighed. Heaven only knew how long he would be like this...  
"Elza?" came a voice from outside. Elza didn't look up as she heard someone walk in.   
"Alex is terrible," Elza whispered softly. "I don't know what to do..."  
Erika came beside her and looked the boy over. "My God, he's mentally unstable!!"  
"Yes. The shock of seeing his mother transform made him this way."  
"I'll examine him and see what I can do. It isn't easy pulling someone out of mental instability."  
"Right." Elza stood. "I'll wait outside."  
  
"Someone's coming?!" asked Hiro.  
Tyler nodded. "Leon Kennedy is an old friend of mine. He's also one of Raccoon's survivors. Knowing him, he's probably on his way here right now."  
"Okay...but how are we gonna keep in contact with him?"  
"I took some equipment from the communications room and set it up in one of the houses. He might contact the frequency when he gets to the plane."  
  
"A-CHOO!!!!!!"  
Sherry looked up at Leon. "You catching a cold, Leon?"  
Leon rubbed his nose. "Maybe." Then he muttered, "I wonder if someone's talking about me?"  
Summers led them into the huge plane garage. A massive cargo plane was the only plane in the garage.  
"Here ya go," he said. "Whatever urgent business you have to attend to, be sure to do it. These don't grow on trees."  
"Thanks," said Leon.  
"No prob."  
  
Elza sat on the front steps, feeling her confidence sink below nothing. She had to be strong, as Alex was her responsibility now. She was a complete screw-up. Her mother was right: she always acted before she thought about it.  
"You need to think thing s through," she had said. "Otherwise, you'll do things you'll regret later."  
Elza had done several things that would make even the toughest person shiver. She's done a backwards flip with her motorcycle forty feet off the ground. She's driven a motorcycle with her feet. She's done everything possible, and it never scared her. Even the time she got into that terrible motorcycle accident in Arizona. Her entire family pleaded with her to give it up, but she didn't.   
He mother was right. She took risks, and paid for it later on.  
Erika came out of the house, looking exhausted. "Alex has a steady pulse, and his breathing is fine. His mental instability hasn't affected his health."  
"But tell me how to help him!" said Elza.  
Erika nodded and looked at the house. "He'll snap out of it eventually. But he may not be the same. Once we get out of here, be sure he's put into therapy for a long time. Three years, at the most."  
"IF we get out of here."  
Erika knelt down and smacked Elza in the face. "Don't even say that!!!! We ARE gonna get out of here!!!! Things like this happen, not just to Alex!!! Be lucky it happened to him at such a young age!!!"  
Elza wiped at her slightly bruised cheek. "What do you mean?"  
"Young children, because they aren't fully mentally developed, can recover from this a hell of a lot easier than a teenager. Or an adult, for that matter. Alex should come out of it soon, but if he was older, it would take him years. Hell, he may have never come out of it."  
That makes sense, thought Elza. God, if he was older, I don't know what I would do...  
Hiro and Tyler came over. Both looked pleased.  
"We're on a roll!!!" said Tyler. "Someone's gonna come and get us!!"  
Elza jumped up. "That great!!! When?"  
"I'm still waiting for him to call back, but hopefully soon."  
Someone ran over. "We have contact!!!!"  
"Great!!! I'm coming!!!" Tyler followed them to the house.  
The trio watched them leave. Hiro directed his attention to Elza. "Elza, look. I'm sor-"  
Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing in the air. The trio looked around. Erika spotted the wall moving. "Look!!"  
The wall moved, revealing a hidden passage.  
"Let's go!!" said Hiro.  
"I'm going too," said Elza. "I have a feeling Terra's down that way. And I have a bullet with her name on it!!!"  
"I'll keep an eye on Alex," said Erika. "I'll try to help him come out of it."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem. Now go!!"  
Hiro and Elza ran towards the passage. Elza readied her shotgun and Hiro readied his rifle.   
  
Erika watched them go. She silently prayed that they would live.   
She turned around and headed back towards the house. When she left Alex, he was asleep. She promised to keep an eye on him, and that is what she will do.  
However, as she open the front door, not everything would go as planned.  
Alex wasn't on the couch.  
"Alex?" called Erika. She looked through the house, hoping he was still there.   
He wasn't. And the backdoor was wide open.  
"Oh my God!!" She ran out the door, frantically searching for him. If he was wandering around in the state he was in, there was no way he would live.   
Then she saw it. A small shadow that was heading down the new passage.  
"Alex!!!" Erika pulled out her gun. She first had to inform Tyler of the situation.  
"I'll watch things here," he said. "You go find the kid! And be careful!!"  
Erika acknowledged that and ran down the passage.   
  
Terra stood next to the panel, smiling up at her creation. "Now is the time!! Come with me, and we'll kill them all!!!"  
She pressed the button. The tube drained and the glass lowered. Her creation was loose.  
She held up what looked like a remote control and pressed a button. Electric shocks went through the creature. It screamed a horrid scream.  
"Obey me," said Terra. "And you won't feel the shocks!! I made sure you were smart, so you would kill the right people. I'm not stupid enough to follow that Wesker's mistake. Now come with me!!"  
The creature followed her out of the room. It was very angry.  
  
Elza kicked at the door as hard as she could. It gave a little every time.  
"There's no monsters down this path," said Hiro. "This might be a safe exit."  
"Hopefully," said Elza. She gave the door a final kick and it gave. They both entered the room. It was really warm.  
Elza stepped into the room, and Hiro followed. It was enormous. It was dimly lit by a furnace off to the side, and the floor looked like a huge vent. Except there was a huge hole in the floor.  
"Mom?" said a soft voice. They both turned to see Alex standing there.  
"Alex?!" exclaimed Elza.  
Erika was right behind him. She scooped him up. "Sorry. He got away under my nose."  
Hiro sighed. "Let's get him back before we do any-"  
"No one's going anywhere!!!" a voice rang out. Everyone turned to see Terra standing next to a door.  
"Terra!!!!" snarled Elza.  
Terra smirked. "I'm glad you all are still alive. But that won't last long. Behold!!!"  
The door opened and an ugly thing came walking out. It's face was a horrid shade of gray, and it's eyes were a dead black. It was really tall, and really gray. One hand was normal and the other had really long claws.  
"I copied him off of that pathetic Wesker's prototype," explained Terra. "Meet the Neo Tyrant!!! Now kill them!!!"  
"Oh God," said Erika.  
Neo Tyrant didn't move.  
"Kill them!!!" repeated Terra.  
Neo Tyrant turned to her.  
"Obey me!!!" she pulled out the remote and hit the button, but it didn't work. With one clean jab, Neo Tyrant stabbed her in the ribs with its claw.  
Dark blood spilled from Terra's mouth. She fell to the floor, tentatively holding her wound.  
Neo Tyrant turned to them. The trio took a step back. But started staggering towards the tyrant.  
"Mom?" he asked.  
"Alex!!! Come back here!!!!" screamed Elza.  
Neo Tyrant looked at her. It seemed to grin before reaching for Alex.  
"NO!!!!!!" Elza ran towards it, but it had Alex.  
Neo Tyrant was faster than Elza. It jumped high in the air and fell through the hole. Elza ran to the hole and dropped to her knees.   
The room below had a hole in it. And the one below that had a dirt floor. But that was all she saw. No Neo Tyrant. And no Alex.  
"NO!!!!" she shrieked again. She stood up and was about to jump into the hole, but Hiro stopped her. "Let me go!!! I've gotta save Alex!!!"  
"I know!!" he yelled. "But if you jump from here, you'll kill yourself!!! Do you want that?!?!"  
Elza stopped struggling. Erika came beside them, looking regretful.  
Then they heard laughing.   
Terra was still alive, curled up on the floor. Blood was still coming out of her mouth as she laughed, but she didn't notice.  
"You...fools!!!" she gasped. "Alex isn't...its target!!!"  
"Who is?!" demanded Erika.  
"I...I'm not...telling!!!!" she laughed again, but it was a strangled laugh. Then her body jerked and slumped against the floor.  
Hiro walked towards the door Neo Tyrant came from and looked inside. "Guys, this is it!!! Our ticket out of here!!! There's a hole bunch of trucks here!!!"  
Erika's face brightened. "That's great!!! We can get the survivors out!!!"  
Elza was still on the floor next to the hole. "You guys can escape. I know who Neo Tyrant's target is."  
"Who?" asked Hiro, but he knew the answer already.  
"Me."  
  
  
Ooh, it's coming down to the end!!! No more dragging on the story! The next part will be full of action, so stay tuned!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Hiro scanned the papers on the clipboard. "According to this, these trucks can fit into that elevator." He pointed to a massive cargo elevator. "One at a time. The elevator will automatically lead to the surface. And then automatically come down."  
Erika and Elza were testing to see if the trucks could work. Elza was moving like a robot.  
"This one's fine," said Elza, her voice distant.  
"And so is this one," said Erika.  
Hiro nodded. "Good. We should start loading survivors into them."  
Elza looked at her equipment, which she had retrieved from Terra. All of her stuff was there, except the disc she saved the data on. She ran to it and started strapping on her guns.  
Erika saw her doing this. "Elza, what-"  
"I'm getting Alex back," said Elza. She was glad she had so much ammunition.  
Hiro walked up to her. "But that Neo Tyrant is loose!! You might not come back alive!!"  
Elza finished strapping on her equipment. "I know, but he's my responsibility. I have to take care of him."  
Hiro slowly nodded. "I understand. C'mon, I know a way down there."  
He led her to a small step elevator. "This'll take you down there, but the battery is VERY low. You'll manage to get down there, but it won't have enough juice to bring you back up."  
"Shit."  
"However..." He flipped through the clipboard papers. "Here's a file on the main elevator."  
Elza took the clipboard and read the file. It said:   
  
How to operate the main elevator:  
The main elevator's main purpose is to go from the surface to the very bottom floor. However, it requires...batter...red...  
  
Elza narrowed her eyes. "This is incoherent."  
"I know," said Hiro. "But what it means is it needs a red battery to be put into it at the bottom floor. And that battery is located somewhere on that floor."  
"Got it," said Elza. She stepped into the elevator. "I'm going now."  
"Wait!!" cried Erika. She ran over and shoved a map into Elza's hands. "You'll need it!!"  
"Thanks."  
"Good luck," said Hiro. "And be careful."  
"I will." Elza pushed the blinking button and the elevator descended. She didn't tell them that if she found Alex dead, she wasn't coming back up.  
  
"And you just let her go like that?!" demanded Erika.  
"She cares for the kid," said Hiro. "How could I refuse her? It would be like forcing a mother to abandon her own child."  
"...I see your point. Let's get the survivors into these trucks and start heading for the surface."  
"Right."  
  
Elza readied her magnum as the elevator continued to descend downward. As she arrived on the bottom floor, the elevator lurched to a stop two feet above the ground.  
"Shit." She jumped from the elevator and onto the ground, hearing the shuffling of footsteps and moaning. There were zombies. LOTS of them.   
Elza shot one of the zombies in the head, and started running. She didn't have time to kill off the undead. Alex needed her.  
Please be alive, thought Elza. Oh God, please let him be alive!!!  
She kept running, only shooting a zombie if it got too close. She kept looking at the map as she scanned each room. No Neo Tyrant. And no Alex.  
Finally, she came to the biggest room. She took a deep breath and opened the door.  
Alex was at the front of the room, tied up with messy rope to the wall. Neo Tyrant WAS smart!! It tied Alex up!!  
"Alex!!" Elza cried as she ran over. She pulled out a knife and started cutting the rope. Alex just hung there, completely unconscious.   
Once all the rope was cut, Elza pulled Alex from the mess of rope. She lay him down on the floor and checked him.  
He wasn't breathing.  
"No!!!" Elza tried to find a pulse, but knew the result. She started performing CPR on the boy, praying that it would bring him back.  
After five minutes, and Elza was tiring out, Alex started breathing again. He coughed and choked, trying to get in a fresh breath. Elza felt herself shaking with relief.  
Alex opened his eyes. They weren't glazed over. He was back to normal.  
"Elza?" he whispered softly. "Where am I?"  
Elza hugged him tightly. "You're alright! You're alright!!"  
Alex nodded. "Of course I am..." he stopped and his eyes grew wide. "Elza, what's that?"  
Elza turned to see what he was staring at. Neo Tyrant was advancing on them, looking completely grim. Elza drew her shotgun.  
"Stay back," she commanded. Alex complied.  
Elza fired several shots into its torso. It didn't even flinch, and it kept coming at her. She kept firing rounds until her shotgun was empty. She slung the empty gun over her shoulder, and started firing her magnum. One of the bullets hit Neo Tyrant in the eye. It yelled out and clutched its eye. Elza then noticed a red battery in a charger on a counter. She ran and grabbed it and then ran and grabbed Alex.  
"Whatever you do, don't leave my side!" she told Alex.  
Alex nodded and the two ran from the room. Neo Tyrant was still clutching its eye.  
  
"Oh shit," said Elza. There was even more zombies than before. Alex grabbed a fistful of her shirt.  
She started firing, shooting the zombies in the heads. It was the only way to clear a path to the right door. It would lead her to another hallway, and then another, and then to the elevator. Once there was enough space, she grabbed Alex's hand and they ran for the door. They ran inside and Elza slammed the door behind them.  
More zombies were here. She used the last of her magnum rounds on them, and started using her handgun. She put Alex between her and the door, so the zombies wouldn't get him. They reached the right door and ran through it.  
There was even more zombies in there. Elza shoved her handgun into its holster. She didn't need to waste ALL her bullets.  
"Come here, Alex," she said softly. Alex got out from behind her. She scooped him up into her arms. "You still got the battery?"  
Alex nodded.   
"Good. Just hold onto that." She paused and kicked a zombie away. "And hold onto me. We'll be out of here soon."  
Alex nodded again. Elza took a deep breath and started running. She kept an iron grip on Alex as she ran, and was barely able do maneuver around the zombies. They managed to get through the door.  
The hall was empty. Elza set Alex down and they headed down the hall, where the elevator waited at the end. Elza took the battery and inserted it into the slot.  
"Battery A now inserted," said a monotone voice. "Please insert Battery B."  
"WHAT?!?!?!" screamed Elza. She grabbed the clipboard off the wall and scanned the pages. She found the file, and it was coherent.  
  
How to operate the main elevator:  
  
The main elevator's main purpose is to go from the surface to the very bottom floor. However, it requires two batteries: Battery A, red, and Battery B, blue. Battery A goes on the bottom floor, and Battery B goes on the top floor. With these two batteries, the main elevator will be operational for a long time. Each battery is located on their respective floors.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Elza. She punched the elevator door. "SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Elza, are we gonna get out of here?" asked Alex.  
"Yes," said Elza. She stared up the enormous shaft. The elevator was up there. "HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Alex tugged at her shirt. "Elza!"  
Elza turned. Neo Tyrant was walking slowly down the narrow hallway towards them. Elza put herself between Alex and Neo Tyrant and pulled out her handgun. She knew she couldn't defeat it.  
  
The surface looked just like a huge garage. The survivors were ready to go. Except...  
"Um, Hiro?" said Erika. "I think you should see this."  
Hiro walked over to her and took the clipboard that was by the main elevator. His blood ran cold as he read it. "Oh my God!!!"  
"I'm really concerned. They're down there with that...thing!!!"  
Hiro looked around frantically. "We need to find a blue battery ASAP!!!!"  
  
Elza kept firing her handgun. Neo Tyrant didn't even flinch as it advanced on her. It swung its claw against the wall, leaving a huge scratch.  
Elza realized she was out of ammo. Completely. She needed to protect Alex, but now she had nothing to fight off Neo Tyrant.  
  
"Here it is!!!" cried Tyler. He thrust the blue battery into Hiro's hands.  
Hiro slammed it into the slot.  
"Battery B now inserted," said a monotone voice. "Elevator is now accessible."  
Hiro readied his rifle as the elevator doors swung open. He ran inside.  
"Give me five minutes!!" he told Erika. "If I'm not back, then get out of here!!"  
Erika nodded. "Be careful."  
Hiro didn't respond as the doors closed. The elevator descended down.  
  
Elza drove the knife into Neo Tyrant's chest, but it didn't faze it. He slammed his fist against the side of her face. Elza felt a numbing pain in her jaw as she slammed into the wall. She could still move it, so it wasn't broken. But it hurt like hell.  
"Elza!!" cried Alex. He started towards her.  
"Get back!!" Elza ordered. The boy stopped in his tracks.  
Neo Tyrant looked at Alex. It started to advance on him.  
"No!!!" Elza stood and kicked Neo Tyrant in the kneecaps. It growled angrily at her and swung its claw. She was barely able to avoid it. She jumped away and rolled, landing in front of Alex.  
Neo Tyrant knew it was gonna win. It advanced on the two, readying its claw. Elza started stepping back, putting Alex behind her. She didn't know what else to do...  
Suddenly, the elevator doors swung open. "Elza!!! Get down!!"  
Elza complied and shots rang through the air. Rifle bullets pierced Neo Tyrant's torso, and it was REALLY affecting him.  
Elza turned her head. Hiro was standing in the doorway of the elevator, holding a rifle. He fired one more shot and it blew off half of its head. It fell down and didn't get up.  
"Let's go!!" said Hiro.  
Elza got up to her feet, as did Alex. She walked over to Hiro and planted a huge kiss onto his mouth.  
"Thank you," she said briskly. He stared stunned at her. She motioned to Alex, who walked inside the elevator after her. Hiro felt very relieved that Alex was better.  
The elevator doors closed and the elevator ascended.  
"So, we're getting out of here?" asked Elza.  
"That's right," said Hiro. "We've got everyone together. Now it's time to leave this hellhole."  
  
  
It's close to the end!!!! Just two or more chapters to go!!! (I promise it's not many) Please tune in to chapter 13!! ^_^ 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The elevator lurched to a stop and opened. The passengers hurried out, as someone shouted to them.  
"I knew you all were alright! Thank God!!" cried Erika, as she raced towards them. She looked even more relieved when she got a good look at Alex.  
"Since everyone is here," said Hiro. "We can evacuate now."  
"Oh, I'm WAY ahead of you." She waved her arm at the two trucks that stood nearby. "Everything's all set."  
Elza examined her useless guns. "Got any rounds? I wasted them down there."  
"Plenty," said Erika. "They're over here."  
As Erika showed her where the rounds were, Hiro went over to Tyler, who was helping people into the trucks.  
"This everyone?" he asked.  
Tyler nodded. "About forty people. I'm glad we're getting out. This place is a freak nightmare."  
Hiro was about to respond, but an amazingly loud crash filled the room. He immediately reached for his gun, knowing exactly what he would see.  
Neo Tyrant. Very pissed off.  
"What the HELL is that?!?!" exclaimed Tyler.  
"Proof that we are in deep shit," said Hiro.  
  
Elza jerked at the crash. She was horrified, but not entirely surprised, to see Neo Tyrant. She slapped new rounds into her magnum and pointed it at the monster.  
"Oh God," said Erika, as she loaded up her gun. "This isn't good."  
Elza nodded to her statement, and turned to Alex. She scooped him up and put him on the top of a large cargo box. "Stay here."  
Alex nodded, trying not to look scared. Elza gave him a reassuring smile, and then directed her attention to Neo Tyrant.   
"Eat this, you mutinous fucking bastard!!!!!" she fired her magnum, the bullets piercing Neo Tyrant. It wasn't fazing him.  
"Shit," she muttered. "What the hell can I do?"  
It was then she notice it. A state-of-the-art automatic machine gun. It was seated on a platform twenty feet off the ground.   
"THAT'S what I need." She ran over the platform started climbing the ladder.  
  
"Won't ANYTHING kills this?!?!" cried Tyler, as he reloaded his shotgun. Neo Tyrant rushed him, swinging its claw. Tyler got out of the way to avoid a serious injury, but he wasn't able to avoid getting injured. Three of the claws raked across his upper arm, leaving angry gashes.  
Hiro fired his rifle, hoping to take it down like he did last time. But Neo Tyrant wasn't even fazed as it advanced on HIM.  
Erika fired her gun, cursing out loud every time her gun went empty. Neo Tyrant was currently cornering Hiro, who was firing with all his might. But as he reloaded, one of the bullets slipped from his grasp to the floor. As he retrieved it, Neo Tyrant brought its fist down, striking Hiro painfully on his back. Erika winced when she saw it, but felt relieved. The blow wasn't on his spine, and wasn't on his kidneys. That injury wasn't life threatening, but it would hurt like hell.  
Neo Tyrant seemed satisfied with what it did, and turned its attention to Erika. She aimed for its head and fired, the bullet piercing its mouth. What were apparently its lips were no more, and most of its teeth were gone. But it was still standing. It rushed forward, taking her head in its fist. Panic lanced through her, and she frantically fired her gun into its torso. It threw her, far, into the large cargo box.   
Dots danced in front of her eyes from the pain, and she knew she had a concussion. She tried to sit up, but the pain was too great. She felt horribly guilty that this was all she could do. Within moments, she was unconscious.  
  
Elza cursed as she saw her comrades' fall. The ladder she was climbing was literally two pieces. The lower half crashed to the floor, leaving her clinging to the bottom half of the upper one.  
C'mon, Elza, she thought as she reached for the next rail. Everyone's counting on you!! The world is counting on you!!!  
Neo Tyrant didn't have its attention on her. Or on the wounded. Its attention was definitely clear.  
Alex.  
It slowly walked towards the cargo box. Alex crawled away from the edge, pressing himself against the wall the cargo box was against. Neo Tyrant didn't quicken its steps, but didn't slow down either.  
Elza started climbing faster. This definitely wasn't good.  
She was right. Neo Tyrant was so close by; she could smell the scorch off its skin from where the bullets had pierced it. And it was going after Alex. There was no way in hell she was allowing that.   
"Go away!!!" cried Alex, tears starting to spill down his cheeks. Neo Tyrant ignored him and stopped right in front of the box. It reached for him.  
"No!!! Elza!!!! Elza!!!!! Please help me!!! Elza!!!!!" Neo Tyrant grabbed the front of Alex's shirt. The boy screamed, kicking at the arm that held him. Neo Tyrant started to pull him towards it.  
Loud shots rang through the air. Neo Tyrant let go of the boy and turned.  
Hiro had his pointed to it. He was favoring his back, but other than that he looked dignified. He also looked very angry.  
"C'mon, you piece of shit!!" he taunted it. "Show me what you got!!"  
Hurry, Elza! Hiro thought as he fired at Neo Tyrant. He had seen her climbing towards the machine gun, and knew her plan. All he had to do was keep Neo Tyrant in the perfect range. However, that needed to be balanced.  
Tyler staggered to his feet, and started firing. He slowly inched towards Erika, who was still unconscious. He also knew what Elza was up to.  
That machine gun might defeat Neo Tyrant!! Tyler thought, finally reaching Erika. He felt her strong pulse, and examined her for any serious injuries. It was then she woke up.  
"Wha?" she murmured. She sat up, but everything spun. Tyler leaned her against the box. "Is it dead yet?"  
"Almost," said Tyler, firing his gun. Neo Tyrant turned to them. But not everything was gonna go its way. Elza had reached the machine gun.  
  
Elza gritted her teeth in anger as she examined the gun. She was furious that she hadn't been there for Alex, but was relieved that he was safe. And on top of that, the gun was fully operational.  
Okay, I need to take aim, she thought, pointing the gun. Shit, Hiro really needs to get out of the way...  
Elza pointed the machine gun in Neo Tyrant's direction. "HEY!!!!!!!!!"  
Neo Tyrant turned. It started in her direction. She readied the gun and opened fire.  
Bullets pierced its torso. It screamed out, but in rage. Elza couldn't believe it was unfazed by the bullets that were slamming into it. Though the gun was fully operational, it wasn't fully load. After twenty rounds, it was empty.  
"Shit!!!" Neo Tyrant, completely unfazed, turned in Hiro's direction. Since she had discarded her weapons before she climbed up, Elza was left with a knife. She drew it, took a deep breath, and jumped off the platform.  
Neo Tyrant had started in Hiro's direction, so it didn't see Elza jump. She landed on its back and fixed her arm around its throat. Fueled by adrenaline, Elza started stabbing it in the back of the neck. She was overcome with anger, wanting to permanently get rid of this menace. As she did so, the others fired their guns into it, being careful not to hit her. But it wasn't in extreme pain. It grabbed Elza's arm and literally threw her.   
Elza slammed into the steel wall, feeling nauseous. Nothing was bringing Neo Tyrant down, and it was going after the others again. Erika was leaned against the box while firing. Tyler also fired, despite his injured arm. And Hiro was also firing, although he couldn't stand up straight.  
"Elza!!!!!" cried Alex. "Are you hurt?!?!"  
Elza gave him a reassuring wave as she looked for an effective weapon. Then she saw it. It was in a glass case.  
A flare gun.  
  
Hiro cursed out savagely as Neo Tyrant had its attention on him. Regular bullets didn't work. Machine gun bullets didn't work. Not even being stabbed repeatedly worked. Could ANYTHING kill this...thing?!  
"Shit-head!!!!!!" someone yelled. It was Elza, and she had an interesting weapon. Neo Tyrant turned to her. "Eat this!!!!!!" She pulled the trigger...  
...And something brightly red shot out. It hit Neo Tyrant dead on, blowing up half of its upper body. It fell down, but Elza wasn't finished. She slowly walked over, though Hiro wished she would pick up the pace. It smelled horribly of scorched skin, and so much blood was oozing from it. She stood over it and took aim.  
"Go to hell." And fired again.   
Neo Tyrant seemed to explode right in front of them. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing but burnt body parts left.  
Elza collapsed to her knees, letting out an exhausted, but relieved sigh. "It's over. Finally, it's over."  
Everyone seemed to collapse with her. They all looked like shit, and were pretty wounded. But they were alive. They survived.  
Tyler got Alex down from on top of the box. Alex ran over to Elza, his arms wide. "Elza!!!"   
Elza smiled a tired smile and opened her arms for the boy. He ran into her embrace and she hugged him tightly.  
Hiro stood, even though his back hurt like hell. "Now that that's done...we should go."  
Tyler helped Erika up. Erika smiled. "Yes...we need to get out of here."  
Elza stood, with Alex in her arms. "We did it!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!" she started cheering and howling.  
"YAY!!!!!" cried Alex.  
"ALRIGHT!!!!!" yelled Tyler.  
Hiro couldn't help but laugh. Elza was still Elza. "We owe you a lot, Elza."  
"You saved us!" yelled Erika, to yell over Tyler's cheers.  
Elza laughed. "Hey, you guys are the professionals!! I just did what I felt I had to do."  
Hiro looked at the two waiting trucks. "Let's get the hell out of here."  
Everyone agreed and bounded towards the trucks.  
  
  
Ooh, big fight scene!! I'm sooooooooo sorry I took so long to put this up!! Well, the next chapter is the last, so be sure to stay tune for the dramatic conclusion!!!!! ^_^ 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
The two trucks drove at a steady pace through the snow. It was bitter cold, but their ticket out of there would be there soon.  
"Let me drive," said Erika leaning back in her seat.  
"No," said Tyler. "You have a concussion. Just relax, we'll be out of here soon."  
Erika nodded and looked to the back of the truck. Half of the survivors were packed back there, shivering from the cold. They all seemed relieved that this was all over.  
But nothing's over, she thought as she looked through the windshield. We have to stop Umbrella permanently. Knowing that more and more are mounting against them, we will surely succeed.  
  
Hiro followed the truck in front of them carefully. A friend of Tyler's would be coming to get them.  
Elza was seated next to him. Alex was asleep in her lap, and the other half of the survivors were in the back.  
Too bad we don't have any proof, he thought. All those discs are gone, and-  
Suddenly, a disc was presented right in front of his face. Elza laughed, and held it in front of her.  
"This is the one you left me," she explained. "I kept it really close. This should have enough to launch a full investigation of Umbrella."  
Hiro smiled at her in relief. "Good job, Elza. We have proof now."  
"Hey, you can always count on me. I'm more than ready to join the war."  
"War?"  
"War. They started it, so we'll be the ones to finish it. No one else will have to suffer."  
"A war...yeah I'm ready to join, too. But what are we gonna do about him?" He motioned to Alex.  
"I dunno...he's suffered so terribly. I need to fight this war, but he needs help. He came out of the shock, but he'll need therapy for at least three years. He's my responsibility and all, but..."  
Suddenly, the truck in front of them came to a stop. Hiro stepped on the brakes and stopped too. Elza squinted through the windshield to see a large warehouse and an airplane strip.  
"This is it?" she breathed softly.  
Hiro shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
Within minutes they were all in the warehouse, waiting for Tyler's friend. It was well heated, but still cold.  
"Isn't he coming?" asked Erika.  
"I trust him," said Tyler. "I know he'll come."  
Alex had woken up and was looking around. He shivered slightly. "I'm cold."  
Elza took a coat off a rack and put it around his shoulders. "We'll be out of here soon, so don't worry."  
"...Okay."  
They waited. And waited. And waited some more. Then, after a half hour, they heard the sounds of a plane. Everyone got out of the way as a massive cargo plane landed on the huge strip. Luckily, it had stopped snowing, so the engines probably wouldn't freeze.  
The door opened and a young man emerged. He looked at all the tired faces in visible relief.   
Tyler approached him. "I'm glad you're here."  
"No prob," said the young man. "I'm glad there's so many survivors."  
Tyler faced everyone. "This is Leon Kennedy. He's a Raccoon City survivor."  
Leon motioned to the plane. "Let's go. That conference in New York City is soon. I bet you all will want to trash it."  
Everyone herded towards the plane. As Elza approached the plane with Alex, Leon shot her a look.  
"You look familiar," he said. "Do I know you? Maybe we met in Raccoon..."  
Elza laughed and shook her head. "Nah, I left that city behind months before." She presented her hand to him. "Elza Walker. I'm a professional motorcycle daredevil."  
Leon shook her hand. "I think I saw you on ESPN...anyway, climb aboard."  
Elza complied. Hiro shot him a look. "'Do I know you?' 'Maybe we met in Raccoon?'"  
"I think I met her," said Leon. "I just don't know where."  
  
Sherry looked at the people in the plane. All of them looked tired and completely relieved. She couldn't blame them.  
She shivered from the cold air and tugged at the coat around her. She was glad Leon had her dressed for this kind of weather. She knew all about how sinister Umbrella was. As a Raccoon City survivor, she knew all too well...  
"Hello," said a soft voice. Sherry glanced up to see a pretty woman there.   
It's strange, thought Sherry. I think I met her somewhere...  
She did remind Sherry a lot of Claire; even though this woman didn't look a thing like her.  
"Hi," Sherry murmured. It was then she noticed a boy at her side. He was smaller than Sherry, and looked younger. "I'm Sherry."  
"I'm Elza," said the woman. "This is Alex."  
"Hi," said Alex.  
Sherry saw the look on the boy's face. He looked like he was traumatized. "Alex, I have a deck of cards. You want to play 'Go-Fish'?"  
"How do you play that?"  
"I'll show you. C'mon." Sherry stood up and took his hand. Alex looked at Elza for a moment. When he saw her smile, he followed Sherry to the back where the cards were.  
  
"She related to you?" asked Elza.  
"Who, Sherry?" asked Leon. "No. Her parents are dead, and Umbrella's been hounding her aunt and her. So she was left in my care."  
Elza nodded. She didn't need to ask what happened to Sherry's parents. She looked at all the grim faces around her. Erika seemed to look a lot better. Someone was bandaging up Tyler's arm. And Hiro took a seat next to her, following her gaze, which was now on the kids.  
"Quite a war," said Hiro.  
"No kidding," said Leon. "Umbrella has too much power and too much money. We don't want any more civilians involved."  
Elza stared out the foggy window. "How long 'till we get to New York?"  
"About two hours," said Leon. "But that's a problem."  
"Why?"  
"That speech the Head of Umbrella is gonna give is in an hour and a half."  
"Shit."  
"We'll make it in time," said Erika.  
"We're gonna bust into the UN building?" asked Tyler.  
"Yes," said Elza. "But we need a plan...Leon. Do you know anyone in New York that has a motorcycle I can borrow?"  
Leon grinned a wide grin. "As a matter of fact, I do."  
  
"This is crazy!!" said Claire into her cell phone. "You can't just waltz in there! That'd be, like, a federal offense!"  
"Please Claire," said Leon. "This is the only way. One of the survivors is skilled at this."  
"What, breaking in?"  
"No, motorcycles!! She...well, she was on ESPN."  
Claire thought about it long and hard. Then it came to her. "Elza Walker."  
"Exactly. She's right here. She's got a solid plan, and we don't have any other choice. Please..."  
"...Fine. But if my bike gets trashed..."  
"Don't worry." This was a new voice. "My main passion is motorcycles. It's in good hands."  
"Elza Walker, I guess."  
"That's right. Just loosen up. My plan will work."  
  
"So you see," said the Head of Umbrella, waving to the overhead which portrayed his plans. "I only want to help the world in its on-going struggle against the developing odds--"  
"STOP!!!!!!!!!" someone screamed. Those present in the meeting room, the world leaders, turned their heads towards the exit doors. They heard...an engine.  
"This keep surfacing as a result of incompetent decisions in our world today," he said hastily, not liking the engine sounds. "So I propose--"  
The door slammed open. A blond woman was there on a motorcycle. She directed it down the stairs, wearing a smug grin. She parked it in the center of the room, next to the Head.  
"Security!!!" yelled someone. There was no one there. "Security!! Dammit, where are they?!?!"  
  
"Let us in!!!!" screamed the survivors. All forty of them were trying to push themselves inside, but all the security was keeping them away. Not too far away, Leon was surveilancing this with the two kids by his side.  
I seem to always miss the fun, he thought. But I guess someone needs to watch these kids...  
"Oh my God, she did it!!!!" declared Claire. She was listening to the car radio. "And she actually parked the bike in the middle of the room!! This is going well!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb all of you," said Elza. "But you all must know the truth. This man here doesn't mean what he says. He wants more space for his bo-hazardous experiments."  
"That's not true!!!" cried the Head. "I want--"  
Elza pulled out a gun and pointed it to his head. "Shut the fuck up or I'll blow your teeth out." She turned back to the world leaders, still holding her gun to the head's face.   
"I know all too well. I just barely escaped from a facility of this bastard's, and it wasn't a pleasure cruise."  
"Liar!!!! You lying bitch!!!"  
Elza punched him with her free fist. She pulled the disc which had the Head's presentation on it and tossed it into the air. With one shot, it shattered to pieces. The Head screamed in rage, but Elza was already putting in her disc. Umbrella's actual plans were portrayed.  
"They want to take over the world," seethed Elza. "Don't listen to anymore of this man's lies."  
They looked at the data in horror. The head looked like a cornered rat, and he started to back away.  
"You won't escape!!!!" screamed Elza. She got ready to pull the trigger.  
Suddenly, the room filled with smoke. Elza coughed, hearing movement all around her. When the smoke cleared, the head was gone.  
"Dammit!!!!!" she screamed. Then she noticed everyone was silently looking at her. Even the TV cameras were pointed at her.  
She flashed a peace sign at the closest camera. "HI!!!!!!! I'm Elza Walker!!!!!! I dedicate this prevention of disaster to all my fans!!!!!!!"  
  
"And that's the story, sir," said Hiro.  
The president sighed. "I can't even trust my own cabinet!!!"  
"Well, with the plan exposed, I'm sure no other incidents will rise up."  
"We can only hope. We've suffered long enough because of them. I commend you for your bravery."  
"I've been through a lot, but I'm more than willing to join this war."  
  
"What about my raise?" asked Erika.  
"Huh?" asked her superior.  
"I exposed Umbrella's plan to the entire world. You promised me a raise. Or did you think I was gonna die?"  
"No, no. You'll get your raise. And a promotion."  
"Thank you."  
  
"There's so many survivors!!" said Claire. "How did you do it?!"  
"We kept them together," said Elza. "y'know, just a routine thing."  
"I swear, I've met you somewhere," said Leon.  
"Me too," said Sherry.  
Elza laughed. "Well, my reputation is notorious..."  
  
"Thanks for rescuing us," said Tyler.  
"No prob," said Leon. "What are friends for?"  
"Well, at least Umbrella won't get away with this."  
"The only problem is...where's Umbrella's head?"  
  
much later...  
  
Jill Valentine burst into the room. "Everyone!! I found his location!!"  
The people present looked up. The room was filled with people; soldiers in the fight against Umbrella.  
Barry Burton stood. "Good!! Where?"  
"After the incident at the UN, be went back to his HQ. He climbed into a spaceship and went to Mars."  
"What?" said Elza. "Mars?!"  
"Umbrella built a space colony up there years ago. They're developing a new virus from the bacteria off the surface."  
"You've gotta be kidding me," groaned Leon.  
"The spaceship is well-advanced. It usually takes a year to get to Mars, but he got there in a matter of hours."  
There was a shocked silence following her words. Elza stood. "Well, no use sitting around here."  
"We may be too late," said Hiro.  
"They obviously got another space ship like the one he took. All we gotta do is find it and steal it."  
"Good idea!!" said Chris Redfield. "We can take him down on Mars!!"  
Everyone started talking at once. Elza held a bright smile, knowing she could manage.  
We can do it, she thought. I want to take care of Alex, and his needs are important. But Umbrella needs to go down. Some of us may not come out of this alive. But as long as we stand as a team, we can take them down. Besides...I've never been into space. Looks like I get to try something new!! And I have a bullet with Umbrella's head's name on it!!!!!  
  
  
  
I'm done!!!!!!! OMG, I'm so sorry I took so long to put this up!!! I have no excuse for it either. But it's done, and I know everyone wants more. I might write a sequal, but I want everyone's opinion. Don't hold it against me for putting it off. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic with all you hearts. Thanks for reading!!!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
